Negocio de Matrimonio
by Violet-shortygilr
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son dos herederos, entrenados para satisfacer las necesidades de sus familias, deberán salvarlos de la desgracia involucrándose en un negocio peligroso el que probablemente no querrán terminar.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Inspirada en el Ichiruki y en muchas canciones románticas que escuché gracias Jason Mraz. Juro solemnemente actualizar cada semana el día puede no ser el mismo pero si no demoraré más de siete días en hacerlo.**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 1: PRÓLOGO**

Debía estar allí, hacer esas cosas, convertirse en esa mujer perfecta, la muñeca de porcelana; digna de heredar, manejar y mantener un legado que le fue impuesto contra su voluntad, Rukia debía prepararse para algo que no deseaba pero de lo que no podía escapar. Hace más de un mes su hermano le había dicho que debía aprender a jugar tenis pues todos quienes eran alguien en su círculo social se divertían y congeniaban en las frívolas fiestas y reuniones jugando aquel deporte, y ya que era la mejor opción, porque la idea inicial era enseñarle a cantar y convertirla en un espectáculo dentro de su círculo social; y para hacer eso debía estar loca o haber perdido la cordura.

El único inconveniente y por el cual se encontraba en aquella cancha esperando, era que por una vez quería dejar de llamar la atención de todos quienes la rodeaban que a pesar que poseían tanto dinero no lo ostentaban de la manera que su hermano solía hacerlo, tal parecía que lo hacía sin intención pero cada cosa que recordaba provenía de él incurría en la más absurda exageración; no pudo pedirle al chofer de la casa que le enseñe a conducir, en lugar de eso contrato un piloto profesional de formula 1 para que le diera lecciones y no cualquier hijo de vecino que concursara, oh no tenia que gastar millones para que Mark Webber volara desde Australia y gastara su precioso tiempo en enseñar a una chiquilla de 16 años como conducir un auto alrededor de su casa, ya que su hermano considero peligroso que saliera hacia avenidas más concurridas "eso solo lo harás cuando estés casada" – dijo Byakuya muy seriamente cuando ella le solicito acudir a la universidad por sus propios medios; tenía que gastar millones en contratar a Kotaro Fukuma, el prodigio del piano para que le enseñe a tocar melodías románticas y no muchas de su agrado ya que: "debes agradar a la persona con quien estés casada" – dijo su hermano cuando ella sintió que no toleraría mas tocar melodías que no enaltecían su alma al menos eso fue lo que Kotaro remarcaba en sus lecciones, debía tocar con el corazón, pero cada cosa que había hecho y aprendido hasta ahora era un producto de un riguroso entrenamiento para ser la esposa perfecta de otro magnate del dinero, tener los hijos perfectos para convertirlos en perfectos magnates de dinero y continuar en ese círculo vicioso al cual había sido introducida cuando su hermana mayor, al morir sus padres, contrajo matrimonio con el arrogante aunque en el fondo gentil Byakuya Kuchiki, asumiendo entonces aquella identidad y todo cuanto eso significaba.

Cuando su hermana presentó signos de que un embarazo pudiera quitarle la vida, aquellos desgarradores hechos trajeron consigo no solo tristeza al saber que el familiar más cercano que tenia nunca poseería la dicha de llevar un ser en su vientre; sino que además la convirtieron a ella en la única heredera de un clan al cual no pertenecía por nacimiento ni por la educación que hasta sus 6 años había recibido, y por lo cual debía hacer méritos para ganarse dignamente un lugar en una sociedad que internamente despreciaba con todo su corazón. Pero tal y como aprendió en estos largos años nunca podría dejar ver aquellos sentimientos que no eran "dignos".

Pero no esta vez debía imponerse, acudir a España cada fin de semana por un mes para un riguroso entrenamiento de 2 días intenso y extenuante solo porque su hermano consideraba que debía aprender a jugar tenis del mismísimo Rafael Nadal a quien por cierto era improbable que le entienda una sola palabra de lo que diría era inaceptable, ridículo simplemente y así se lo planteó, esta vez estuvo preparada para enfrentar apropiadamente a su hermano, exponerle los puntos de vista con el mayor respeto y decoro tal y como a él le gustaba, finalmente usó todo el conocimiento que había aprendido en clases de administración de recursos humanos, y gano; bueno parcialmente, logro que su hermano desistiera de conseguirle profesores imposiblemente más absurdos para enseñarle cosas que solo mostraría para impresionar a un ser desconocido que parecía ser el motor por el cual su hermano esperaba que ella se mueva.

Un esposo digno, una persona que se encargaría de enriquecer y salvaguardar la fortuna, nada de eso era algo así como un plan de vida que ella hubiera imaginado tener para su futuro, pero debía aceptarlo resignada puesto que el respeto y lealtad que debía a esta familia era inmenso ya que si bien no contaba con el linaje hereditario parecía haber adquirido el sentido de honor y orgullo característicos de aquel clan.

Así que volvemos a aquel momento; esperando que su profesor de tenis acudiera para su primera lección, aunque había logrado que no fuera un deportista destacado ganador de medallas olímpicas, de todas maneras era alguien particular; primogénito de la 2ª familia más rica de Japón (la primera eran los Kuchiki por supuesto) deportista destacado en la universidad, prospecto olímpico en tenis, prodigio en administración de empresas y no conforme con eso el soltero más codiciado del frívolo entorno al que pertenecía; parecía ser que su hermano quería que ella saque algo más que entrenamiento de tenis de todo esto.

El chico con la pura descripción podría no ser más que perfecto, salvo en un pequeño detalle, por años las familias habían mantenido rivalidad, no solo financiera si no también esa rivalidad de clanes que no llegaba a entender, pero hace como 3 años cedieron aquellas pugnas por supremacía que caracterizaban a los clanes Kuchiki - Shiba, parecían haberse dado tregua pero ella sabía que la sed de poder era mayor y que, o todo esto era una farsa o aun peor se encontraban en problemas, ese tipo de problemas que desencadenaban consecuencias dolorosas a gente inocente, pero ella era nada en esta guerra y como tal, nada podía hacer al respecto más que dejarse llevar por las decisiones de su hermano y mantenerlo orgulloso como se lo juro a sí misma; aunque en este caso parecía acercarla al centro de batalla con las acciones que estaba tomando.

Ya llevaba esperando 10 minutos y no aparecía, nunca lo había visto pero la descripción que le daban de él era como si de un príncipe de cuentos se tratara, aquella apariencia parecía no contenerse en un par de oraciones si no que cada vez que lo mencionaban las féminas que lo conocían destellaban ensueño en sus ojos, y si hubiera escrito todo lo que le aludían de él cada una hubiera llenado un cuadernillo de 20 páginas, incluso hiso que su dama de compañía llamara al personal de servicio de la casa Shiba para que le describieran la personalidad del muchacho, y todos coincidían en que era un ángel caído del cielo bondadoso, alegre y sobre todo carismático.

Ella conocía todos los cuentos de hadas pero también conocía que no eran reales así que permaneció escéptica ante todo lo que le contaron; de aquella familia solo conocía de vista al patriarca en turno Isshin Shiba, su esposa Masaki y la reyerta que mantenía con su familia pero más que eso siempre fue un misterio.

Hola buenos días – escucho y sobresaltada volteo a ver a aquel interlocutor que se había aproximado por detrás de ella – me llamo Kaien, Shiba Kaien – era él definitivamente debió haber prestado más atención a lo que le decían, trato de recordar si las palabras que le fueron mencionadas hacían justicia al físico que se le presentaba delante pero solo atino a extender su mano.

Kuchiki Rukia mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y bien era atractivo pero aun faltaba conocer si era un principito petulante como el 90% de jóvenes de su entorno o el ángel que previamente le mencionaron.

**Continuara…**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero no haya estado tan mal, es solo para calentar la historia. Los espero la próxima semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Juro solemnemente actualizar cada semana el día puede no ser el mismo pero no demoraré más de siete días en hacerlo.**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 2**

Y bien Kaien Shiba era atractivo pero aun faltaba conocer si era un principito petulante como el 90% de jóvenes de su entorno o el ángel que previamente le mencionaron.

Perdona por favor la demora hubiera llegado a tiempo de no ser por el bulto que tengo que arrastrar conmigo a todos lados – dijo divertido Rukia miro detrás de su interlocutor y solo vio un par de bolsas de equipo deportivo, sin embargo más atrás escucho una voz mucho menos dulce y un tanto amargada para el tono juvenil que poseía.

A quien le llamas bulto engendro –ingreso entonces a la cancha un joven en muy parecido al primero exceptuando un tono de cabello y una expresión rígida en el rostro, cargando un bolso con raquetas y otro con pelotas de tenis.

Saluda primero ignorante que no vez que estas frente a una dama – le inquirió Kaien al muchacho.

Yo hare lo que deba hacer cuando dejes de fastidiarme tanto, además acabo de llegar y ya te estás poniendo mandón – dijo con desdén – hola mi nombre es Shiba Ichigo – declaró extendiéndole la mano.

Esa es la manera de saludar idiota! – le inquirió el primer muchacho – debes acercarte hacer una reverencia, besarle la mano que no aprendiste nada!

No me grites inútil!, yo no vi que tu lo hicieras, además ni siquiera debería estar aquí no sé porque tú y papá insisten en … … bla bla bla bla ….(discusión irrelevante)

Rukia se quedo observando cómo ambos discutían como si no existiera otra cosa más, no hablaban como si fueran enemigos más bien parecía que existía una camaradería oculta en aquella discusión, el primer muchacho era tal y como se lo describieron de estatura alta, delgado y cabello negro y largo, que lleva despeinado y desordenado, sus facciones eran masculinas y poseía un tatuaje tribal en su brazo izquierdo, parecía resaltar carácter despreocupado, alegre y afable, aunque era muy respetado en su sociedad, le dijeron que era justo y humilde.

El segundo muchacho era seis años menor, casi tan alto como el primero, tenía el cabello de color anaranjado y largo, tez blanca y ojos color ocre y facciones parecidas; ambos poseían un cuerpo atlético y estaban vestidos al igual que ella con traje deportivo; de pronto dirigió su mirada a la rejilla que rodeaba la cancha donde se encontraban, se percato que había un grupo de mujeres que los observaban con ojos destellantes como si estuvieran viendo estrellas de cine o algo.

No puede ser otra vez tus fans Kaien.

No te hagas el desentendido que te siguen tanto a ti como a mí, ya que no hagamos esperar más a la señorita Kuchiki y empecemos de una buena vez.

Por favor llámenme Rukia, estoy encantada de poder practicar con usted señor Shiba – el pelinegro la miro con duda y entonces con un tono afable le acaricio la cabeza despeinándola un poco.

Llámame Kaien, Rukia desde ahora seré tu tutor pero puedes mantener confianza entre nosotros, haz lo mismo con Ichigo, de esa manera el tiempo que pasemos juntos será agradable y lograremos nuestros objetivos más rápido – le dijo con la sonrisa más atractiva que ella pudiera haber reconocido en un chico.

No le llenes la cabeza de ilusiones mira que si se te pasa la mano hasta podrías pisar sin querer – bromeó el pelinaranja haciendo que en Rukia despertara un instinto desconocido y propinándole un codazo en el estómago – a quien llamas pequeña – cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones se sintió sumamente avergonzada, empezaría a disculparse inmediatamente y suplicar por que no le dijeran nada a su hermano y fue entonces que…

Jajajajaja eso es bueno Rukia la confianza entre nosotros será primordial para lograr nuestros objetivos, adelante no seas tímida puedes golpear e insultar todo lo que quieras al tarado de mi hermano, total y ya está acostumbrado a oír la verdad jajajajaja

No me llames así además eso dolió sabes en a n a, dijo Ichigo con sorna, será mejor que empecemos esto antes que el cumulo de fans crezca incontrolablemente.

Siempre los siguen a todas partes? – pregunto Rukia con una gotita cayendo por el lado de su cabeza.

No siempre solo cuando Kaien se descuida y deja filtrar información de donde estaremos.

No es mi culpa además la mitad de ellas usan colores naranja, lo que significa que te siguen incondicionalmente – declaro su hermano en tono de burla iniciando una nueva pelea que Rukia atino a parar.

Po.. podemos empezar de una vez, el sol pronto se pondrá intenso y no me gustaría quemarme.

Tienes razón, muy bien entonces – poniéndose en frente de Ichigo y Rukia declaro con autoridad – mi nombre es Shiba Kaien y a partir de este momento seré su profesor de tenis, conmigo aprenderán todas las técnicas, trucos y habilidades para ser ganadores en cualquier competencia, los haré maestros del tenis, dentro de esta cancha pueden llamarme Kaien sensei y estaré dispuesto a resolver todas sus dudas para hacerlos los mejores, si han entendido y están dispuestos a empezar digan fuerte HAI SENSEI!

Hai sensei! – dijeron al unísono, Rukia con tono enfático e Ichigo con desgano rodando los ojos.

Empecemos ya quieres – dijo Ichigo trayendo los implementos necesarios.

Parecía que se encontraba en otro mundo, sabía que ambos hermanos pertenecían a aquel mundo en el cual había crecido, lleno de superficialidad y frivolidades, pero eran totalmente diferentes a quienes había conocido hasta entonces, Ichigo si bien no tenía la expresión más dulce del mundo y aparentaba ser duro e inexpresivo se mostraba gentil cuando ella sin necesidad de pedirlo necesitaba algo, al momento de practicar siempre media su fuerza y a pesar que era con el que se enfrentaba en ridículas peleas constantemente, pasar esos tiempos a su lado no le resultaba nada tedioso y podía relajarse totalmente; Kaien no era otro mundo diferente, era igual de gentil solo que en él si se distinguía una dulce expresión, aunque la sensación de relajación y bienestar que sentía con Ichigo era totalmente diferente.

Para la tercera clase se había enamorado completamente de él, de su manera de ser, de la gentileza con que la trataba y del camaradería que le proyectaba, era simplemente perfecto en todo aspecto, caballeroso, generoso, hábil en lo que fuera hacer, y ni él ni su hermano se sobrecargaban de los constantes elogios que sus "fans" constantemente les propinaban, más bien las ignoraban y constantemente intentaban huir de ellas, sin embargo cuando no lo lograban en especial Kaien les otorgaban pequeños "regalos" como un autógrafo, una sonrisa o un guiño que las tranquilizaba y les llenaba de ilusión, eso para Rukia significaba un gran gesto de un gran hombre que la hacía admirarlo aun mas.

Cada día era más difícil concentrarse sobre todo cuando él se le acercaba y la tomaba por las muñecas al enseñarle los saques, o cada vez que lo veía sonreír, se sonrojaba sin querer cuando llegaba con camisetas deportivas pegadas sin mangas y apreciaba en toda su magnificencia el bien dotado cuerpo que poseía; ese mes fue un sube y baja de emociones, se enteró que estaba comprometido con una mujer llamada Miyako, pero unos días se decía a si misma que solo debía ser un arreglo como los acostumbrados, sin sentimientos y con puro fin económico lo que incrementaba su ilusión, pero otras veces pensaba que él debía conocerla y estar enamorado de ella llevándola a un remolino de tristeza en esos momentos.

De pronto el interés que tenia por el tenis se hiso más evidente en casa, ya que cada vez que tenia clases se arreglaba un poco mas y no podía dejar de sonreír, hablar con Kaien también era otro de sus atractivos, era sabio y a su vez humilde, parecía tener la experiencia de un hombre maduro aunque solo tenía 29 años, siendo 9 años más joven no podía creer que en el mundo existiera un ser tan perfecto, de un momento a otro se convirtió en el centro de su mundo, y de sus fantasías, soñaba con ser la mujer que el realmente eligiera algún día, fantaseaba con citas imposiblemente románticas, besos indirectos y robados, atardeceres que observaban juntos, todo ello llenaba su corazón y a su vez lo vaciaba en dolor cuando se daba cuenta que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar la realidad, tarde o temprano las clases terminarían y aunque podrían seguir practicando, su hermano se daría cuenta que el interés que tenía por el tenis no era el motivo de sus salidas, además estaba el pequeño detalle de la prometida de Kaien de quien no sabía mucho pero eso era un arma de doble filo ya que bien el compromiso solo era un arreglo o él sentí algo por esa mujer; era la pregunta que temía saber la respuesta.

Sin embargo conocer a Kaien abrió en ella un espacio para demostrar y expresar sus emociones como con nadie más, cada vez que estaban juntos el mundo se movía más rápido y mejor, suspiraba cuando el se ofrecía a acompañarla a realizar un paseo por la ciudad y los concejos que le daba siempre eran los mejores, saber que quería pasar un tiempo con ella aunque solo la viera como una niña y su pupila era como una inyección de adrenalina.

Claro que también estaba Ichigo a quien conocía poco, si bien pasaba casi el mismo porcentaje de su tiempo con él como con Kaien no se había percatado más de lo necesario en conocer como era él, solo sabía que cuando estaban solos cada 10 minutos de tiempo civilizado que pasaba con él resultaba en una pelea insulsa por ningún motivo relevante, la relación con él era más amical y si bien nunca se aburría a su lado, las atenciones que él tenía con ella pasaban desapercibidas comparadas con el manantial de emociones que la hacía sentir el maravilloso Kaien; su corazón bailaba al ritmo de vibración romántica y llanto doliente constantemente.

**Continuara…**

**Segundo capítulo, espero no decepcionar a nadie, ya va tomando forma la historia. Los espero la próxima semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Juro solemnemente actualizar cada semana el día puede no ser el mismo pero no demoraré más de siete días en hacerlo.**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 3**

El corazón de Rukia bailaba al ritmo de la vibración romántica y el llanto doliente que el ritmo de Kaien ponía en ella constantemente.

Pasaban sus días entre frivolidades y emociones cargadas de romanticismo, el cual ella sabía que solo era eso y nada más, - _fantasías adolescentes_ -, de algún modo se reprochaba a si misma aquellos sentimientos que nunca debió permitir florecer, ya que no era precisamente una adolescente, tenía 20 años, se encontraba encaminada a suceder una de las mayores empresas del país y sin embargo suspiraba y fantaseaba con un hombre que sabía nunca podría tener a su lado, aunque el compromiso de Kaien fuera roto, su hermano jamás permitiría unir sus clanes con los del "enemigo", aquella tregua solo era temporal y condicional a las circunstancias y ella lo sabia más que bien. Una unión de ese tipo solo traería dolor a ella y a su hermana, a quien colocaría en la posición de entre la espada y la pared; nunca podría permitirse tal cosa, la amaba demasiado y además el respeto y cariño que Byakuya logro generar en ella también influían que todo esto fuera una fantasía que debía hacer desaparecer lentamente.

Sin embargo la cercanía de aquel hombre no la dejaba lograr su cometido, cada que estaban en una misma habitación o en un mismo ambiente su corazón palpitaba, sus ojos se llenaban de brillo e ilusión, y la gente a su alrededor parecía desaparecer. El mayor reto que tuvo que enfrentar fue ocultar estos sentimientos de su hermano, en las fiestas no había problema ya que si las cosas se ponían demasiado intensas, podría escapar entre el gentío a calmarse sin ser percibida, pero esta vez le dijeron que se reunirían ella, su hermano, el señor Shiba y sus dos hijos mayores para hablar de negocios. Aquello era sumamente inusual, ya que si bien Kaien estaba en línea directa de sucesión, ni ella ni Ichigo estaban suficientemente preparados y jamás fueron llamados a ese tipo de reuniones, algo le decía que su mundo estaba a punto de cambiar, pero no estaba segura si sería para bien o para mal.

La reunión se realizó en uno de los salones privados del club, reservaron dos ambientes, llegaron ella y su hermano, y al entrar encontraron a Isshin, cabeza del clan, apoyado en el escritorio grande de mimbre, Ichigo apoyado contra la pared a lado de la ventana con un traje elegante al igual que su padre y su hermano, solo que a diferencia de éste decidió dejar la corbata de lado; y Kaien sentado en un mueble individual delante del escritorio, al verlo tan elegante, el corazón de Rukia comenzó a perder nuevamente el control, y tenía miedo que fuera a revelar sus secretos, además no podía quitarle la vista de encima, siempre desplegaba gentileza y galantería; el saludo entre todos fue formal como de costumbre, Byakuya se ubico en asientos paralelos con Isshin en el escritorio y Rukia se sentó con Ichigo en un mueble de dos cuerpos cerca a Kaien.

El jefe de la familia Shiba comenzó la reunión:

- Bien estamos aquí ya que somos dos de las grandes familias de Japón, tenemos la supremacía de las acciones que gobiernan este país y eso lo sabe bien cada uno de ustedes; sin embargo las dificultades de mantener un imperio como el que cada familia maneja son inmensas, tienen sus altos y sus bajos, y es precisamente ese momento en el que nos encontramos. Hace ya dos años apareció en escena un individuo simple que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza en nuestro círculo y ahora se encuentra en cuarto lugar como el hombre más poderoso de Japón. Se trata de un individuo llamado Aizen Sosuke, las relevancias de sus acciones no son, lo que nos preocupa, si no la rapidez con que suben en el mercado – Isshin se levanto del asiento y apoyándose contra la ventana prendió un cigarrillo; mientras Byakuya se quedaba con los ojos cerrados y una postura de preocupación – no solo está creciendo a pasos agigantados, si no que lo hace a costa de derrocar otros imperios, aquellos por encima de él hasta hace unos años, hoy se encuentran en la ruina, a algunos derrocó uniendo fuerzas y traicionando su confianza, y a otros desprestigiando sus empresas mediante tretas sucias. – la tensión en la habitación en ese momento era palpable; Byakuya abrió los ojos y coloco las manos en el escritorio, Isshin absorbió un poco de humo y dejándolo salir prosiguió – es en ese predicamento en el que nos encontramos ahora mismo muchachos; Aizen ha estado desprestigiando nuestros capitales por años, pero la fortaleza de nuestros imperios no lo ha dejado avanzar hasta ahora, actualmente cuenta con el apoyo del tercer y quinto puesto en poder, por lo cual a este paso y en cuestión de meses, podría significar la ruina de nuestros clanes y el cambio en el régimen por el que hasta ahora hemos vivido.

Los jóvenes escuchaban atentos e incrédulos a todo lo que se les decía, hasta ese momento habían sido criados para un estilo de vida que parecería nunca romperse; pero el mayor temor que les inundaba lo que les estaba siendo expuesto era que al parecer ese hombre no jugaba limpio, y más que ser un prototipo de Robin Hood, el objetivo que tenía era el de ser un gobernante único e imparable que no tendría en cuenta el beneficio que las grandes empresas les pueden proporcionar a la gente de la ciudad; si no que se sabía que traía empleados de confianza y extranjeros para cada empresa que compraba desplazando a trabajadores y quitando sustento a incontables familias con tal de mantener su hegemonía. Isshin continuó casi terminando su cigarrillo; lo había consumido rápidamente como lo hacía cuando se sentía nervioso o preocupado por algo.

- Y ese es el problema al que nos enfrentamos queridos hijos; es por eso que tras múltiples reuniones con Byakuya Kuchiki, llegamos a un acuerdo para sobrevivir esta crisis. – en ese momento el patriarca de los Shiba tomo asiento y en su lugar Byakuya empezó a hablar.

- Tenemos que unir nuestros clanes y no dejar que un entrometido usurpe el lugar que por años nos ha pertenecido, Aizen está a un paso de sobrepasar nuestra fuerza y convertirse en un monopolio político y económico, si lo dejamos avanzar nos destruirá en cuestión de meses – el hermano mayor de los Shiba intervino por primera vez.

- Y cuál es el plan, si unimos nuestras familias mediante matrimonio el resultado será el mismo, él ya ha causado desprestigio internacional a nuestros nombres y solo prolongaremos un resultado que ustedes ya saben que va a ocurrir, estamos en un hoyo – dijo Kaien pasándose la mano por la cabeza; los demás jóvenes miraban con desconcierto y duda del futuro que se planteaba tan oscuro, Ichigo empezaba a sentir ira por un hombre que sin esfuerzo y con uso de las artimañas más bajas logro obtener un poder por el cual no generaba más que daño a su país y además era algo que por años sus familias habían luchado mantener.

- Tienes mucha razón Shiba – se levanto Byakuya- el desprestigio de ambos nombres ya fue puesto en el juego lo único que podemos hacer es traer un nuevo jugador, alguien neutral que no conozca las reglas pero que posea mucho poder.

- Y donde piensas encontrar a alguien así en estos momentos nadie con la suficiente fuerza apostaría por nosotros aunque les juremos legarles la mitad de lo que cada familia posee.

- Es verdad, además nadie es confiable, es por eso que crearemos a alguien.

- Crear? – dijo Kaien y el desconcierto se sintió en la habitación y entonces Isshin hablo con un tono serio mientras fumaba su segundo cigarrillo

- Somos las familias más poderosas y aun no perdemos lo que tenemos pero no podremos conservarlo a este paso; así que crearemos una familia aun más poderosa que maneje nuestros intereses a nuestro favor. Aizen sabe de la existencia de las cabezas del poder y también de la tuya como sucesor hijo – dirigiéndose a Kaien – pero poco conoce del resto de nuestra familia alguien como él deja de lado los sentimientos como amor y respeto para concentrarse en obtener poder y ganancias, así que usaremos eso como una ventaja; la reserva de nuestras vidas personales que hemos conservado hasta el momento actúa como ventaja en esta ocasión – nuevamente inhalo el humo.

- Rukia, Ichigo – se dirigió Byakuya hacia ellos con tono serio, - en ustedes recae el futuro de nuestras familias – ambos se miraron sorprendidos hasta ahora lo único que podían especular era que la familia necesitaba ayuda de lo contrario entrarían en un proceso de decaimiento y ruptura, no era que solo se verían afectadas sus fortunas pero miles de familias de las diferentes empresas que poseían perderían sus empleos y hasta la misma economía de Japón se vería afectada. – a..aa que te refieres hermano – pregunto Rukia con temor.

**Continuara…**

**Tercer capítulo, el siguiente esta casi en la mitad así que no desesperen lo subiré mas pronto de lo usual, espero que les guste hasta ahora el giro que ha dado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir y no desfallecer en el camino, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Juro solemnemente actualizar cada semana el día puede no ser el mismo pero no demoraré más de siete días en hacerlo.**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 4**

- Ichigo, Rukia – se dirigió Byakuya hacia ellos con tono serio, - en ustedes recae el futuro de nuestras familias.

- A..aa que te refieres hermano – pregunto Rukia con temor.

- Aizen desconoce o sabe muy poco de ustedes, son los únicos con mayoría de edad para manejar un consorcio tan grande sin levantar sospechas a nivel burocrático, pero sobre todo son los únicos en los que podemos confiar plenamente porque son parte de nuestra familia – dijo Isshin.

- Les será entregado el 70% de las acciones y el capital de cada clan para que unifiquen su fuerza y crear de esa manera un jugador nuevo que maneje las cartas a nuestro favor – los jóvenes miraban con desconcierto a los patriarcas de ambos clanes nadie entendía cómo iban a hacer eso posible si era lo mismo que unifiquen fuerzas entre ellos de todas maneras aparecería como consorcio Shiba-Kuchiki y serían igualmente perseguidos por Aizen, tarde o temprano las consecuencias desatarían el mismo desastre.

- Y porque nosotros si de todas maneras llevamos su apellido, no crees que levantara sospechas el que aparezca "un nuevo jugador" –dijo Ichigo haciendo gesto de comillas con los dedos - con el mismo apellido que los rivales en juego? - Byakuya miro a Isshin y este prosiguió.

- Veras hijo en cada familia existen ovejas negras y nosotros pensamos en ponerles a ustedes la piel de la oveja negra, haremos una obra trágica de teatro solo para los ojos de Aizen y el mundo, fingiremos que se casaron en secreto – en ese momento los ojos de ambos protagonistas se abrieron como platos – huyeron y tomaron otro nombre robando la mayoría de nuestras acciones creando así para ustedes un nuevo imperio ambos fueron criados para manejar este negocio así que no levantarán sospechas

- No, es absurdo – dijo Ichigo inmediatamente muy serio y con tono fuerte de voz, levantándose para dar vueltas por la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado.

- Hermano es una locura se darán cuenta, es cierto que nuestros nombres nunca han sido objeto de atención pero aun así nos conocen, saben a qué familia pertenecemos y las consecuencias si hiciéramos algo como lo que propones. – clamó Rukia seguidamente.

- Para quienes nos conocen actuaremos como si, a costa de mantener el decoro de la familia les otorgamos el perdón a ambos y los dejamos conservar los bienes que de todos modos les iban a ser heredados, asumirán un matrimonio bajo el nombre Kurosaki y mantendrán – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mirando a ambos fijamente produciendo que un escalofrío recorra su espalda – el teatro mejor actuado posible, el mundo entero debe creer que sienten pasión el uno al otro pero que además son inteligentes y sobre todo codiciosos, razón por la cual ganaran respeto y credibilidad entre nuestros congéneres que sin lugar a duda y por el odio que nos tienen favorecerán su causa apoyando la fuerza que ganaron casi derrocando nuestros imperios, lo que les ganara incontables aliados que creerán – nuevamente énfasis - son una esperanza joven y manipulable para su ventaja garantizándonos poder, no todo el mundo está con Aizen y quienes lo rechazan nos odian así que necesitan a alguien que nos odie aun mas para contraatacar.

- Kuchiki sama crees que funcionara?, son jóvenes nunca se les ha presentado en sociedad apropiadamente, rara vez han conocido el manejo de nuestras empresas y tarde o temprano Aizen descubrirá sus orígenes – infirió Kaien en tono preocupado.

- Será mejor que hablemos a solas hijos. – dijo Isshin dirigiendo a sus dos hijos al segundo ambiente que habían reservado, quedándose Rukia y su hermano solos en la habitación.

En ese momento el corazón de Rukia tambaleaba en la incredulidad y el desconcierto, sabía que tarde o temprano su hermano la comprometería como esposa trofeo, pero esto no era como aquella situación; realmente su hermano esperaba exponerla como carnada y casarla con el que hasta entonces había sido parte de sus enemigos?; lo peor de todo esto era que aquellos sentimientos que hasta ahora habían llenado su alma, quedaron destrozados como el cristal cuando el elegido para ser parte de la farsa no era otro que el hermano del hombre que amaba, era irrisorio como el destino actuaba para ponerle ese tipo de pruebas; pudo haber sido Kaien y aunque como una mentira, pudo haber vivido el sueño de su vida, pero aquello era demasiado bueno para convertirse en realidad y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que los cuentos de hadas nunca serían parte de su vida.

- Te he decepcionado verdad? – se dirigió a ella Byakuya a la vez que se sentaba y suspiraba pesadamente, cuando quedaron completamente solos, ella lo miro con ojos brillosos, no sabía si era por la sorpresa tan abrupta o por la tristeza que se empezó a generar en su alma.

- Le prometí a tu hermana que todas mis fuerzas irían a buscar su felicidad y la tuya, hasta ahora he fallado exponencialmente.

- No digas eso hermano, nosotras somos muy felices a tu lado, es solo que e..esto es tan.

- Jamás lo hubiera hecho si la situación no fuera critica Rukia, eres mi familia y es por eso que solo a ti puedo decirte que nos encontramos en un gran problema, el perder nuestra riqueza nunca nos haría perder nuestro prestigio, pero sin ella tu y yo nos arriesgamos a perder a quien más amamos. – en ese momento Rukia fue invadida de temor y desconcierto.

- A que te refieres hermano.

- El cáncer de Hisana no ha remitido totalmente y las terapias deben continuar; no podemos manejarnos en este mundo sin dinero, querida hermana estoy dispuesto a arriesgar nuestro prestigio sabiendo que el miembro más fuerte de nuestro clan podrá mantener nuestra familia por más tiempo – la sorpresa le llego como balde de agua fría, jamás había creído que su hermano la veía como un miembro fuerte del clan y mucho menos que anteponga el amor de familia a los intereses que hasta el momento habían sido el motor de su vida y la causa de su fría actitud. – entregarte temporalmente y bajo estrictos acuerdos a ese mocoso no me es nada grato incluso si puedo controlar tu bienestar, pero no he podido encontrar otra solución.

- He..hermano yo.. – el pensar en su familia, en el bienestar de su hermana y al saber que la fachada fuerte de su hermano se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos dejando ver el dolor por el que su alma pasaba la lleno de fortaleza, esa fortaleza que solo proviene cuando tus seres amados se encuentran en peligro; entonces trago saliva y decidió comportarse como aquel miembro de la familia que su hermano indubitablemente había descrito – estoy dispuesta a obedecer y hacer todo aquello que nos devuelva la paz, tu nos has dado tanto y siempre creí que debía pagarte de algún modo, así que haré lo que me pidas lo mejor posible para que te sientas orgulloso de mi.

Al otro lado de la habitación la conversación era un poco mas acalorada, Kaien pensaba que el plan era un fracaso en potencia e Isshin trataba de convencer a Ichigo quien se sentía indignado por el súbito cambio de poder, él jamás había pensado ser parte de la empresa de ese modo, para eso Kaien había sido criado, él sería el que se encargue de todo y aunque ambos habían sido formados para ser cabeza del clan Ichigo siempre fue inconscientemente relegado en ese aspecto y ya se había hecho a esa idea, por qué entonces de pronto tenía que ser el salvador?; no tenía sentido y lo hacía sentir usado, ya que aparentemente no había otra alternativa, si Kaien pudiera hacer algo el simplemente se quedaría a su sombra como siempre.

Todo esto lo hacía rabiar y de algún modo lo indignaba de sobremanera, además no solo caía en él el peso de una empresa, si no el de un matrimonio, conocía a la mujer que se convertiría en su compañera pero nunca pensó en que pasaría a pretender formar una vida con ella; además a sus ojos era claro como brillaba por su hermano, y someterla a un matrimonio iba a ser una tortura para ambos. Sin embargo pesaba más, en esta ocasión el bienestar de miles de familias que indefectiblemente el acuerdo beneficiaría, y de igual manera ni su madre ni sus hermanas perderían el estilo de vida al cual estaban acostumbradas.

El convencerlo fue una ardua tarea para su padre, pero al final acepto aquel acuerdo y retornando al ambiente en el que inicialmente se encontraban empezaron a pactar aquel trato que cambiaría sus vidas por completo, Ichigo no pudo evitar notar la mirada de desconsolación de Rukia cuando entro Kaien en la habitación.

**Continuara…**

**Como lo prometí jeje salió un poquito antes, ya esta establecida la trama y de ahora en adelante empieza de lleno la historia, gracias por sus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo la próxima semana :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 5**

Planear una boda para cualquier mujer era una ilusión, ya fuera que quisiera una gran fiesta o una pequeña ceremonia, cada detalle a planear llevaba consigo la esperanza en vivir el sueño romántico que, demostrándolo abiertamente o no, todas deseaban. Pero bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba Rukia este periodo no era más que una tortura que quería terminar. En lugar de buscar un bouquet y probarse vestidos o coordinar cenas, debía empacar para ir a vivir en un departamento en la ciudad junto con el hombre que representaba el dolor más grande por el que debía pasar, ya que día a día vería el parecido que tenía con el hombre que en realidad, había cautivado su corazón; al menos el tiempo que pasaría en la oficina la alejaría de verlo y sentir ese dolor; no es que odiara a Ichigo, es solo que nunca pensó en formar un lazo con él, comparado con Kaien era mucho más serio, rara vez sonreía y aunque ambos eran gentiles y bondadosos, Ichigo no dejaba ver ese lado suyo con facilidad; el tiempo que recordaba haber pasado junto a él estaba compuesto por peleas inútiles y discusiones sin sentido; y no se percato de conocer mejor al pelinaranja ya que todas sus energías y concentración eran dirigidas indefectiblemente a Kaien; él era el indicado, con el que quería pasar su tiempo, su vida.

El destino era cruel como un niño al que se le niega la paleta que ya tiene en la mano, pero nada podía hacer al respecto, el amor y respeto que tenía para con su familia, era mayor a la ilusión que se había formado y ese sería el motor que la llevaría de un día al otro hasta que todo termine. Ichigo y ella habían hablado una sola vez desde que les anunciaron aquel plan, él le dejó en claro que solo se trataba de negocios y que los motivos de aceptar eran parecidos a los de ella, el puro bienestar de sus familias era suficiente para sacrificar un tiempo que no tendría por qué trascender en una tragedia griega ni mucho menos; vivirían como si fueran compañeros de cuarto y frente al mundo armarían un espectáculo digno de admirar, le prometió que solo de ser indispensable compartirían un beso si se encontrasen en una situación extrema que a toda costa trataría de evitar.

Todo aquello le dejo en claro que no tendría que preocuparse por una vida marital, solo en llevar bien las cosas con su "compañero de habitación", lo único que lamentaba era que no había podido hablar con Kaien desde aquel día que lo vio por última vez; a partir de ahora debía fingir un escape a una boda secreta que se llevaría a cabo de forma real y con todas las de la ley para no levantar sospechas, pero que culminaría tan abruptamente como empezó cuando todo se regularice, era ese su mayor temor, ni su familia, ni la de Ichigo podían estar presentes en esta etapa.

Aunque les prepararon la documentación correspondiente de manera incógnita, no podrían dejarse ver en la ceremonia (que no era más que la firma oficial de papeles), ni visitarlos por un largo tiempo en su departamento, no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo debían fingir ser los amantes codiciosos, pero ese era menor al tiempo que debía fingir estar casada, todo dependía de cómo reaccionaran los accionistas, empresarios y sobre todo de cómo se diera la derrota económica de Aizen; el futuro era definitivamente incierto, pero solo podía pensar en que le hubiera gustado despedirse del hombre que se quedaba con su corazón y escuchar de él algunas palabras de aliento que con su sabiduría sabría bien que decirle.

Era la hora indicada, su equipaje ya había sido trasladado y tendría que salir con solamente un morral a la puerta de su mansión donde Ichigo la esperaría para "escaparse", dos horas antes Hisana lloraba la partida de su hermana pequeña mientras la abrazaba y le deseaba la mayor de las fortunas asegurandole que Byakuya estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que esto termine pronto, él junto con Isshin habían planeado un viaje de negocios simultaneo para no levantar sospechas, después de todo, que mejor oportunidad para escaparse de casa que cuando sus padres están de viaje.

Llegaron al registro civil donde Ichigo entregó los papeles correspondientes para iniciar la "ceremonia civil", todo estaba listo desde los documentos con análisis, solicitudes y sobre todo el cambio de nombre de casados, ahora serian la pareja Kurosaki. El juez realizo la lectura de sus derechos obligaciones y después fueron necesarias las firmas de testigos, a los cuales eligieron a un amigo de la familia Uryu Ishida y el ama de llaves de Rukia Momo Hinamori, ambos cuidadosamente seleccionados por sus familias, ya que serían los posibles espías de los que sospechaban y a los cuales debían convencer. Después les entrego el acta a los nuevos esposos – Y bien muchacho puedes besar a tu novia, están oficialmente casados bajo la ley japonesa – ambos se miraron, no contaban con cuán difícil se presentaría el momento cuando por fin llegase, Rukia no quería dar su primer beso como mujer casada a Ichigo, se había hecho a la idea que se lo entregaría a un hombre al que amara y con el que tuviera algún tipo de conexión.

Las cosas se tornaban más difíciles de lo que parecían, los ojos estaban puestos en los novios y en sus reacciones, se miraron por un momento ya estaban tomando más tiempo del necesario, las sospechas empezarían a surgir en cualquier momento, cuando Rukia quiso voltear a ver a los presentes sintió una fuerza que la tomo del rostro, sentía los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos, delicadamente plasmados, instintivamente cerró los ojos, puso su mano en su hombro y sintió como el pelinaranja intensificaba el contacto haciéndola sentir una sensación de hormigueo general desconocida pero agradable, relajándola completamente por un segundo, tras el cual lentamente perdió el calor de sus labios y sin abrir los ojos percibió como si descendiera de una nube a la que había subido por un micro segundo.

Había sido su primer beso, no era el lugar ni la persona con la que soñaba que fuera, pero se había sentido mejor de lo que hubiera soñado, definitivamente su nuevo esposo debía de tener experiencia para actuar tan bien su papel de hombre enamorado y transportarla como lo hiso en esa ocasión, aunque la realidad choco nuevamente con ella, no era Kaien a quien podía nombrar como esposo.

Terminaron la ceremonia y fingiendo confidencia entre sus testigos les indicaron que no dijeran nada a nadie y que posteriormente les enviarían la dirección del lugar donde se instalarían, se despidieron, Momo abrazo a Rukia y le dijo que siempre había soñado con encontrar un amor como el que ella tenía en ese momento, alguien que le correspondiera y la mirara como Ichigo miraba a Rukia. La farsa había sido un éxito y solo quedaba instalarse en el departamento para terminar el día ajetreado que habían tenido.

Al ingresar, retiraron sus zapatos y se encontraron con que era un departamento grande adornado con finos muebles, con tres habitaciones una principal y dos pequeñas, dos baños, cocina, lavandería y un balcón espacioso separado por una mampara. Al instante supieron quien había elegido el lugar, de por si la rimbombante decoración gritaba ¡Byakuya Kuchiki!, sin mencionar que se había dado el trabajo de buscar un departamento que tuviera a su hermana separada del pelinaranja lo más posible; jamás desplegó su total confianza por los Shiba ni por la condición del trato que hicieron esta vez.

Ambos cansados tomaron sus caminos respectivos para reposar, se había hecho tarde y al día siguiente tendrían que fingir ser una enamorada pareja en luna de miel paseándose por todo Tokio, incluso tenían programado hacer un viaje a los baños termales del monte Fuji, debían parecer desvergonzadamente codiciosos, un par de niñatos disfrutando la riqueza de su familia frívolamente y entregándose a cualquier capricho que les pase por la mente, debían hacer ruido en Japón para después asumir una posición de ejecutivos hábiles en la empresa.

A la mañana siguiente Rukia despertó aturdida, le tomo unos segundos recordar porque se encontraba en esa habitación desconocida, y las circunstancias a las que se iba a enfrentar a continuación, se alisto para ducharse, no quería encontrarse con Ichigo, así que espió primero abriendo ligeramente la puerta para ver si no estaba allí, seguramente debía seguir durmiendo, aunque lo conocía hace poco más de dos meses no le tenía confianza, todo lo que le había proyectado hasta entonces era seriedad y reserva; solo eran aquellos momentos en los que discutían que parecía abrirse a una emoción mas, pero eso era todo; ya que ahora no era tan fácil decir que eran solo amigos.

Al percatarse que no había nadie salió en bata y con una toalla en mano quiso abrir la puerta del baño, en ese momento fue se sorprendió al ver que el pelinaranja salía al mismo tiempo completamente vestido con un pantalón de seda gris y una camisa azul pálido, en ese momento lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el beso que le dio el día anterior haciéndola sonrojar, se maldijo a si misma por recordarlo en aquel momento.

**Continuara…**

**Esta semana fue de inspiración, por eso salieron dos en una, son cortitos por que no se, como que siento que les falta algo y termino editando y editando constantemente jejeje, pero bueno como dije esta semana fue de inspiración y los próximos tal vez salgan rápido, espero les agrade, gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 6**

Se sorprendió al ver que el pelinaranja salía al mismo tiempo del baño, en ese momento lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el beso que le dio el día anterior sonrojándose involuntariamente, se maldijo a si misma por recordarlo en aquel momento.

- Vaya que te gusta dormir, ya van a ser las 10 de la mañana, será mejor que te alistes y vayas a desayunar, el itinerario que tenemos para hoy está lleno de actividades, pero para tu suerte, empezaremos al medio día.

- Medio día, que no es mejor empezar más temprano, puedo estar lista en menos de media hora.

- Ja, eso si quisiera verlo, las princesitas como tu tardarían dos días en alistarse si los tuvieran – en eso Rukia le lanzó una pantufla al rostro.

- No me conoces lo suficiente, así que no asumas cosas que no sabes.

- Auch!, oye eso dolió enana maliciosa – en eso volvió a recibir un golpe en el rostro con la otra pantufla que le quedaba a Rukia.

- No me llames enana, tonto gigantón!, quien trajo el desayuno, mi hermano dijo que los primeros días no vendría nadie – Byakuya había contratado un servicio para que les entregaran la comida 3 veces al día y así evitar que Rukia se convierta en ama de casa y mucho menos sirvienta del hijo de Isshin, pero para evitar sospechas y debido a que la primera semana seria su "luna de miel", ambos comerían afuera en restaurantes.

- Lo hice yo – sobándose la cabeza – no soy tan inútil como seguramente te imaginas, ya deja de perder el tiempo y alístate de una vez, trata de aparentar cuando salgamos que te sientes feliz por haber disfrutado de una noche de sexo intenso y caliente.

- Qu..queee!, eres un pervertido infeliz, como te atreves a decirme algo así.

- No es mi idea, en el itinerario que armo mi padre dice eso, empezaremos los días tarde por ese motivo, vaya siempre fue un pervertido, en cuanto regrese a casa me asegurare de agradecerle por esto – decía mientras arrugaba la hoja y apretaba sus nudillos.

- Déjame ver esa hoja – Rukia leyó el "itinerario" que estaba lleno de lugares románticos pero también concurridos sobre todo por empresarios y funcionarios importantes, pero también tenía acotaciones especiales como: "hijo asegúrate de que parezcan una pareja apasionada, tócale el trasero cuando camines a su lado", o "hijo las parejas recién casadas no pueden dejar de estar juntos finjan que necesitan tener sexo cada 2 horas y enciérrense en la primera habitación privada que encuentren"…

Todo esto creo que en Rukia un rubor intenso creciera en sus mejillas, rápidamente dejo la hoja y se encerró en el baño, se preguntaba si su hermano había revisado aquellas copias antes de que les fueran entregadas; como sea era mejor terminar todo esto cuanto antes.

Aquella semana pasó como si fuera un suspiro, inicialmente Rukia pensó que cada día sería un suplicio pero sin embargo pasar el tiempo con Ichigo se convirtió en algo natural, como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, anteriormente no habían creado lazos de confianza ni de una amistad profunda, pero crear aquello no significo para ninguno un gran esfuerzo. Por momentos se perdía en sus pensamientos recordando a Kaien pero aquellos episodios se hicieron cada vez menos frecuentes ya que la distraían los extraños gestos que manifestaba su compañero para con ella, los cuales no concordaban con la fría personalidad que había conocido hasta entonces.

Cada día conocían un poco más la ciudad acudían a restaurantes lujosos, ambos se dieron cuenta que los gustos que poseían no coincidían, pero de alguna manera se complementaba, las peleas eran infaltables, aunque cada vez que se encontraban con alguien del circulo empresarial tenían que tomarse de la mano o abrazarse para pretender que eran una pareja enamorada. Rukia se dio cuenta que Ichigo era mejor actor de lo que esperaba, en una ocasión paseando por los jardines de Tokio inesperadamente le entregó un lirio violeta, Rukia lo miro sorprendida por el gesto y esbozó un – Gracias – él sin mirarla dijo que los lirios japoneses sólo se abren para recibir los rayos solares unas horas durante la mañana y el resto del día permanecen cerradas, era cuando su belleza resaltaba mas.

Otro día en lugar de regresar temprano al departamento (para supuestamente "encerrarse" en el cuarto como proponía Isshin) decidieron ir a la feria local, aunque constantemente la hacía enojar por cualquier estúpido motivo tenia gestos extrañamente desinteresados de generosidad hacia ella como cuando encontraron el puesto de tiro al blanco en el cual Ichigo puso su mejor esfuerzo para ganar un peluche, cuando lo logro eligió uno en forma de león, lo observo y dijo – te voy a llamar Kon – aunque la pelinegra hubiera preferido aquellos en forma de conejito, no podía protestar ya que era el premio que Ichigo había ganado.

- Ten cuídalo, que no le pase nada – le dijo entregándoselo, ella lo miro sorprendida.

- Pero es tuyo cuídalo tu, además pudiste haber elegido uno más bonito – haciendo un puchero.

- Este es mucho mejor, es un león y te protegerá cuando yo no esté cerca – dijo despreocupado y sin mirarla directamente.

- Pe..pero entonces me lo regalas? – pregunto Rukia tratando de adivinar su actitud.

- No! claro que no, es mío y te lo pediré cuando lo necesite, por ahora cuídalo tu – era imposible entender a aquel hombre, cada vez era más desconcertante que la anterior.

A la siguiente semana tuvieron que cambiar su rutina, desde primera hora, ninguno asumió el turno para preparar un desayuno si no que a las 7 am les fue entregada una bandeja con cereal, leche panqueques, fruta y café recién preparado, ambos se alistaron para salir, adecuadamente ataviados con trajes formales, Rukia llevaba una falda tubo e Ichigo un traje oscuro, cuando descendían por el ascensor se sintió observada y al voltear a verlo él dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta aun cerrada.

- Te ves razonablemente bien para parecer mi esposa – le dijo, poco a poco lo fue conociendo mejor y no se molestó por el comentario; ella sabía que hacerla enojar era su actividad favorita.

- Y tú pareces un adulto responsable, muy buen disfraz "querido" – ambos sonrieron, aquellos juegos se habían vuelto parte de una rutina que hacía que los días pasaran con facilidad. Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor Ichigo extendió su mano cediendo el paso para que ella saliera primero, una vez afuera la tomo por la cintura para salir del edificio.

Aquello no sorprendió a Rukia ni mucho menos la sobresalto, ya se había acostumbrado a pretender estar juntos y para ello el contacto físico era necesario. Aunque no pasaban más que de abrazos, y agarraditas de mano, desde el día de su boda no la había vuelto a besar, no se habían visto en la necesidad de hacerlo para demostrar nada a nadie aun. Al entrar en el edificio recibieron de algunos miradas de sorpresa, de otros de desaprobación pero la mayoría los veía con un dejo de complicidad, ambos conocían el ambiente laboral al que se enfrentaban era como un estanque de tiburones dispuestos a despedazar al más débil, y su físico juvenil los hacía parecer presas fáciles.

Subieron hasta el 20vo piso y al salir del ascensor encontraron una recepción con el logo de Kurosaki Enterprises, aparentemente no tendrían que hacer mucho más que revisar finanzas y mantener el capital que poseían, en el centro estaba una secretaria de voluptuosas curvas quien se presentó como Nelliel Tü Odelschwanck estaría a los servicios de ambos, pero parecía no estar muy dispuesta a las órdenes de Rukia tanto como a las de Ichigo a quien observo de pies a cabeza, cosa que incomodo un poco a Rukia quien lo tomo de la mano y con una voz irritante y ojitos de ensueño le dijo.

- Gracias por todo te avisaremos en lo que nos puedas ser útil, estate atenta al intercomunicador si?, vamos cariño quiero conocer tu oficina – jalo a Ichigo tomándolo bruscamente de la mano.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Juro solemnemente actualizar cada semana el día puede no ser el mismo pero no demoraré más de siete días en hacerlo.**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 7**

- Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck seré su secretaria a partir de hoy y estaré a sus ordenes señor Kurosaki… y señora – terminó la frase dándole a Rukia una mirada de pies a cabeza.

Entraron a la oficina y ella se recargo sobre la mesa del escritorio con una expresión molesta.

- No confío en ella para nada, Ichigo debemos tener mucho cuidado. – él la miraba con una ceja levantada sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar y la actitud que tomaba.

- Tú crees "cariño"? la eligió tu hermano así que debe ser de su confianza no?, por qué no le damos una oportunidad – expreso divertido mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio.

- Estás loco?!, mi hermano tiene la costumbre de poner siempre a sus enemigos más cerca que a sus amigos, puede ser una espía del tal Aizen – dijo molesta volteándose y poniendo sus manos en el escritorio enfrentando cara a cara al pelinaranja.

- Bueno entonces tenemos que ser extra cariñosos cuando ella esté presente no? – le respondió acercándose a su rostro, lo que hiso que Rukia se ruborizara inconscientemente, sin querer fijo su vista en sus labios, alejándose de inmediato, acomodó su traje y se dirigió a la puerta carraspeó antes de salir y sin voltear a verlo.

- Solo ten cuidado quieres, no te le acerques mucho – salió de inmediato lo cual a Ichigo le pareció divertido.

Entro a su oficina, y no comprendía porque estaba tan molesta, era como si toda la ira contenida tomara forma de una voluptuosa secretaria; el día paso sin mayores inconvenientes, salvo que cada vez que le pasaba alguna llamada y tenía que oír su irritante voz le causaba un tic en el ojo, sentía curiosidad sobre lo que Ichigo podría estar haciendo, - en realidad no debería importarme, el tiene su trabajo y yo el mío, y apuesto que soy mejor haciéndolo de todas formas, así que no debe estar necesitando de la inútil ayuda de una secretaria – se decía a sí misma en voz alta, lo que le causo aun mas enojo por darle tanta importancia, sin contenerse salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la de Ichigo entrando sin tocar vio como su secretaria se encontraba recogiendo documentos del suelo sin doblar demasiado sus rodillas exponiendo directamente cierta parte de su anatomía al pelinaranja; esto hizo que el tic de Rukia volviera y una venita en la sien saltaba constantemente.

- Ejem – carraspeo audiblemente – ya tengo hambre "cariño" por qué no vamos a almorzar.

- Si claro déjame terminar de firmar estos documentos y salgo –dijo Ichigo mientras manipulaba unas hojas.

- Con permiso Kurosaki sama – Nelliel paso a su lado mirándola por debajo del hombro contorneándose seductoramente mientras salía.

- Se puede saber que haces idiota – dijo molesta cerrando la puerta tras la secretaria.

- A que te refieres, estoy terminando el trabajo de hoy

- Y ella que hacia?

- Ahh Nell?, pues se cayeron unos documentos y los recogía eso es todo.

- Si claro qué manera de hacerlo po... , espera... Nell?, Nelll?!, quien rayos es Nell – dijo con mucho mas odio la última vez que menciono el nombre.

- Como que quien es, se te sobrecalentó el cerebro o que enana, es nuestra secretaria, que a ti no te dijo que podías llamarla por su nombre acortado?

- No!, no lo hiso y no lo haré aunque me lo pida, además es un signo de confianza y no se la quiero dar – sentía que el aire le faltaba de la pura ira que sentía en ese momento – ya terminaste?, o me voy sola.

- Ya termine y no creo que estar sola es recomendable para nuestra imagen, así que espera que me ponga el saco y salimos.

Salieron y a duras penas Rukia le dio las buenas tardes a la secretaria al salir, acudieron a uno de los restaurantes más concurridos por empresarios, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana, se acerco la camarera a tomar su orden haciendo un gesto coqueto hacia Ichigo que no paso desapercibido por Rukia quien enfurecida tomo le arrebató la carta a Ichigo y le entregó bruscamente ambas cartas a la camarera indicándole la orden, después de todo ella conocía el lugar y los gustos del pelinaranja quien no se opuso a la acción de su esposa.

- Desearían algo más? – pregunto la camarera.

- Si que te apresures con eso por favor.- respondió secamente Rukia en un tono de "solo vete y deja de mirarlo así"

- Vaya debes tener mucha hambre para manejarte ese humor – dijo Ichigo en tono de burla y luego se puso a ver por la ventana.

Rukia solo se limito a ignorarlo y ahogarse en ira, que ese día todas las mujeres fáciles decidieron encontrarse con ellos?, era cierto que el pelinaranja despertaba miradas, que hasta ahora no le habían molestado, pero parecía que cada vez estos episodios se hacían más frecuentes o es que les tomaba mas atención, como sea se sentía molesta, después de todo debía ser una esposa no?, de seguro que a ninguna esposa le gustaría que coquetearan con su marido, además de seguro estaba proyectando sentimientos que hubiera tenido si hubiera estado con Kaien quien despertaba las mismas miradas, aunque en el tiempo que paso con él no tomo mucho interés en ello, ambos eran muy atractivos e Ichigo compartía muchas facciones físicas de su hermano, - _si seguramente solo es eso_ – se decía a si misma tratando de explicarse sus entimientos, de pronto volvió la camarera con la falda aparentemente recortada y en una posición seductora mostrando sus atributos mientras trataba de abrir la botella de vino – _pero a quien le importa Kaien, esa resbalosa está tratando de seducirlo? él es MI esposo, mío y de nadie más –_ era como si su subconsciente revelara la raíz del enojo que sentía, pero no le tomo importancia a esto último.

- Gracias yo lo haré puedes retirarte a traer lo que falta – le dijo quitándole la botella e intentando quitar el corcho sin mucho éxito.

- Eres realmente desesperada cuando se trata de vinos finos no enana? – le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa ladeada y en tono de burla. Ella se limito a darle una de sus famosas miradas fulminantes, lo que hiso que se le escarapelara el cuerpo al pelinaranja – parece que no estás de humor o es que tanto te molesto la actitud de aquella camarera – en ese momento sintió que un pánico la rodeaba, se habría dado cuenta?, que pensaría al respecto entonces?

- Ven sentémonos más cerca, yo lo abro – dijo Ichigo y acerco su silla a la de ella tomando después la botella, la cual abrió de un solo tirón.

Rukia creía que tenía poderes especiales o algo así o bien leyó su mente o ella era tan obvia que supo exactamente lo que sentía y lo que quería, estaba empezando a asustarse cuando de pronto todo tuvo sentido, delante suyo estaban sentados Aizen y dos caballeros mas, ese era el momento de llamar en algo su atención y actuar su papel lo mejor posible. Cenaron de la manera más melosa que se les ocurrió, en momentos uno le daba de comer al otro, brindaban se reían actuaban como un verdadero matrimonio enamorado.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios el siguiente saldrá prontito cuídense bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Juro solemnemente actualizar cada semana el día puede no ser el mismo pero no demoraré más de siete días en hacerlo.**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 8**

Al parecer el plan salía a pedir de boca, en cuestión de una semana Aizen empezó a mostrar interés por la pareja, concertando citas primero a solas con Ichigo y luego invitando a la pareja a fiestas y viajes de negocios, al cabo de un mes parecía que las intenciones que tenia para con los Kurosaki dejaban de ser meramente de observación y tanteo para dar paso a negociaciones. Se encontraban en un yate privado, Rukia aparentaba tomar el sol mientras escuchaba la plática de su esposo con el magnate.

- Parece que lo tienes todo Kurosaki, a los 23 años ya eres rico, cuentas con una deliciosa esposa a la que tomaste sin remordimientos de una familia con la que tenían rivalidad y sin más ni menos robaste todo lo que pudiste de la tuya, dime eso lo hiciste por amor o por codicia.

- Lo hice por placer, me gusta apropiarme de todo aquello que me lo produzca, además, mi familia siempre puede hacer más dinero y lo que hubiera heredado no llegaría a la mitad de lo que pienso hacer con lo que tomé, estaba harto de que el bastardo de mi hermano fuera el que dirigiera mi fortuna, y en cuanto a Rukia, es alguien que piensa igual que yo así que combinamos fuerzas y fortunas, ella también tenía problemas fraternales y prefirió dejarse llevar por lo que le producía placer en lugar de consentir los objetivos imposibles que su hermano esperaba de ella, es muy inteligente y por eso me gusta.

- No subestimes a las mujeres muchacho, pueden parecer damiselas en peligro y luego clavarte el veneno cuando menos te lo esperas.

- Es verdad pero los dos sabemos que estamos entre reptiles sin remordimientos, nuestro matrimonio se basa en dos cosas – alzo su mano y con los dedos contó – sexo y codicia.

- Jajajajaja mis pecados capitales favoritos junto con la soberbia y la vanidad, las cuales a ti también te sobran jajajajaja. Me gustaría formar alianzas contigo y destruir el régimen que tus ancestros establecieron, claro si no te importa escupir sobre sus tumbas.

- No me importa, pero no quiero dejar lo que he conseguido hasta ahora, al parecer tu también compartes la idea de que esta ciudad necesita un cambio de poder, pero para eso tenemos que reemplazar al anterior, no destruirlo, es una regla básica de la física.

- Sousuke – Kurosaki en lugar de Shiba – Kuchiki?, no suena nada mal, pero primero debes enfrentarte a tu familia no es así?, dime hasta ahora no los han contactado?

- Al parecer quieren una tregua, están dispuestos a perdonarnos si no dejamos que la prensa se entere que nosotros somos los Romeo y Julieta de la industria, continuar como un matrimonio nuevo salido de la nada; ambos estudiamos en el extranjero y pasamos relativamente poco tiempo en Japón, así que la prensa no se percato de quienes éramos hasta ahora, siempre bajo la sombra de una gran familia sobre protectora.

- Y estas dispuesto a acceder a lo que digan?

- No me preocupa, no pueden hacer nada para quitarnos lo que ya poseemos, estamos creciendo y el capital ya es intransferible, así que por qué no, de todas maneras ellos siempre pensaron que el prestigio y el honor eran más que el placer, yo no estoy de acuerdo.

- Jajajaja me gusta como piensas salud, - dijo Aizen alzando su copa – y salud con usted señora Kurosaki, por que se mantenga tan hermosa como ahora – haciendo el mismo gesto con Rukia quien se limito a alzar una copa sin siquiera voltear a verlo como si nada de esa conversación hubiera sido relevante para ella.

En un mes más continuaron las alianzas y negociaciones con Aizen, Ichigo sabía que él no desplegaría su confianza jamás pero mediante contratos superficiales lograría inmiscuirse en la empresa que manejaba para poder sacar información y derrumbar su imperio poco a poco. Después de todo un hombre tan codicioso no podría tener todo eso de manera honesta así que usaría las mismas artimañas que el enemigo para contraatacar.

Por otro lado se encontraban en una tormenta mediática, su origen y las circunstancias de su aparición habían sido ya develados y la prensa exigía respuestas, armaron la trágica historia tal como fue planeada desde el principio, incorporando nuevamente a sus familias, sin realmente demostrar pertenencia a estas, los Kuchiki y los Shiba actuaron como si el amor hacia sus hijos valiera más que las riñas que mantenían y que estaban dispuestos a perdonar la traición con tal de conservar una familia unida, dándoles un jugoso aperitivo a los medios quienes convirtieron la historia en un teatro e inconscientemente favorecieron a ambas familias a quienes presentaban como ejemplos de que el amor supera la avaricia y la arrogancia.

Todo esto molestaba a Aizen, pero sus ánimos fueron calmados cuando se confirmo al poco tiempo, que ocupaba el primer lugar en la industria Japonesa y el segundo su "aliado" Kurosaki. Cuando toda esta farsa se fue desarrollando poco a poco Ichigo y Rukia re-establecieron contacto con su familia, aunque todavía debían aparentar cierto recelo y mantenían comunicación limitada.

Por el momento Rukia se encontraba feliz de haber podido ver aunque sea por algunas horas a sus hermanos (su hermana y su cuñado), pero sabía que no podían bajar la guardia y debían seguir manteniendo la fachada de codicia que le habían demostrado a Aizen y sin desplegar mayor emoción para con sus familias; estaba terminando los proyectos en su oficina cuando tocaron e inmediatamente abrieron la puerta de su oficina; sin levantar los ojos y aun concentrada en su trabajo dijo seriamente.

- Ya te he dicho que si quieres comunicarte conmigo primero me contactes por el intercomunicador Nelliel, cuando lo vas a entender o quieres que te lo explique con dibujos?

- Pero de esa manera no podre ver tu dulce rostro Rukia.

Esa voz era de…, no podía ser había pasado tiempo pero no podría confundirla ni olvidarla, levanto la mirada y..

- Kaien? – allí estaba el parado en la puerta de su oficina, sonriendo y vistiendo un elegante traje que lo hacían ver como un modelo de portada.

- Mírate nomas toda una ejecutiva y aun conservas esa fascinante inocencia– le dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él y acercándose a su escritorio. Inmediatamente ella se paro para darle alcance, no lo había visto en más de dos meses, casi el tiempo que había pasado con él antes de separarse, lo había extrañado y su presencia parecía llenar de luz la habitación, tal y como siempre lo había percibido. Cuando lo encontró cerca finalmente le dio un abrazo, se sentía protegida a su lado.

- Ejem, te dije que estaría ocupada, no le quites tanto tiempo – en ese momento entro Ichigo quien se encontraba parado en el dintel de la puerta.

- No seas gruñón hermano o le diré a Kuchiki que todo este tiempo estuviste explotando laboralmente a su hermana. – dijo al tiempo que se separaba de la pelinegra – dime te gustaría alejarte de este aguafiestas y dar un paseo mientras nos ponemos al tanto de todo? – para esto Ichigo sentía que de él se apoderaba un fuerza oscura que lo llevaría a la cárcel por fratricidio si esto continuaba.

- Eso es imposible y lo sabes, o acaso vomitaste tu cerebro?, estamos casados ella es mi esposa y que salga con otros hombres se vería muy sospechoso no crees?

- Pero soy tu hermano y además estamos en tregua recuerdas?, quiero ponerme al tanto de todo mientras tu acudes al club de tiro con Aizen.

- De que hablas yo no concerté ninguna cita con Aizen .

- Tu no pero yo sí, hay hermanito si no fuera por Kuchiki y por mí no habrías llegado ni a ver los zapatos de Aizen, nosotros estamos al tanto de todo lo que hace y es gracias a eso que pudimos guiarte y ponerte donde estas. – Ichigo sentía impotencia ya que lo que decía era parcialmente cierto. – además un paseo entre cuñados no tiene nada de malo y no levantaría sospechas, quiero saber como la has tratado todo este tiempo – girándose hacia Rukia y mirándola a los ojos le dijo directamente – extrañe mucho nuestras platicas.

- Hagan lo que quieran, yo iré a buscar a Uryu para que me acompañe – dijo el pelinaranja con un marcado tono de enojo y fastidio azotando la puerta detrás suyo.

- Mira que esa si es una buena idea! sigue así hermanito! – grito Kaien para que lo escuchara tras la puerta.

**Continuara…**

**El siguiente saldrá prontito no se desesperen jejeje, gracias por sus comentarios**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Juro solemnemente actualizar cada semana el día puede no ser el mismo pero no demoraré más de siete días en hacerlo.**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 9**

- Dime Rukia, te gustaría alejarte de este aguafiestas y dar un paseo mientras nos ponemos al tanto de todo? - le decía galantemente Kaien ingorando a Ichigo por completo

- Hagan lo que quieran, yo iré a buscar a Uryu.

Caminaba a su lado tal y como mil y una veces lo imagino, en aquel puerto, con el sol a punto de empezar su camino hacia el horizonte, ambos tenían un cono de helado en la mano y simplemente no podía ser más romántico el momento, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que había algo que no cuadraba con esa imagen, no es que no estuviera disfrutando el escenario, ese escenario con el cual soñó tantas noches y por el que lloro amargamente cuando fue sentenciada a ser la salvadora de la familia, es solo que no imagino sentirse de esa manera, le agradaba su compañía, reía y no pensaba en los problemas solo que la diferencia de este momento con los que ella imaginó era que su corazón no parecía emocionarse más de lo necesario, ni cuando Kaien probó del sabor de helado de su cono, ni cuando le compro un girasol y se lo entregó como recuerdo de aquel día, ni siquiera cuando la abrazo para que no cayera cuando un grupo de niños paso corriendo por su lado haciéndola perder el equilibrio y tambalear.

Era extraño como las circunstancias de los problemas recientes la habían hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a la relevancia de sus sentimientos, ya no era la adolescente enamorada del profesor de tenis que se ruborizaba con el mínimo de los contactos, pero aun así las reacciones que manifestaba bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, no coincidían con un simple "_las dificultades de la vida me hicieron madurar_", aunque trato de convencerse de eso, encontraba algo mas, se sorprendió y a su vez se recriminó a si misma de las innumerables veces en que recordó a Ichigo a lo largo del recorrido que hicieron, como cuando encontraron un modelo de aquel peluche de león que Ichigo ganó, o cuando tras una inocente anécdota que Kaien le conto de su infancia, terminaron hablando de el pequeño Ichigo y de sus travesuras, incluso el sabor de helado (crema de fresas) estaba de algún modo influido por él, pensó que todo esto se debía al gran tiempo que había pasado con el pelinaranja y que sin notarlo se había "acostumbrado" a su compañía y ahora no podía desligase tan fácilmente de algo que se había convertido en parte de su rutina diaria, incluso cuando, a sabiendas que se encontraba con su hermano, al ver el borroso reflejo de este en el estanque al que fueron, su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que podría tratarse de su esposo, y sintió un pequeño desencanto cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba con él; sería que se había hecho a la idea de vivir con Ichigo?.

Si bien es cierto era su esposo, pero aquello era algo temporal y ambos lo sabían y habían declarado abiertamente su desencanto al respecto; así que no tendría por qué trascender mas allá de un simple arreglo de negocios, su hermano mismo le dijo que se vería libre de aquel acuerdo más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, y en aquel momento le pareció como si viera luz al final de un túnel, pero actualmente no se sentía de la misma manera, es mas saber que su vida volvería a cambiar 180º le producía sentimientos encontrados que no podía encontrarles origen racional en aquellos momentos.

Siempre pensó que la gente estaba ciega al decir que los hermanos Shiba debieron haber nacido juntos por el gran parecido que tenían, ella vio claramente cómo eran dos gotas si pero una era de agua y la otra de aceite; entonces por qué de pronto Kaien había pasado de ser el centro de su ilusión y pensamientos a un reflejo del hombre al que había sido atada temporalmente y en contra de su voluntad?; en el tiempo que paso con Ichigo no llegaron a crear lazos formalmente, no conocía mucho de él ya que en su luna de miel se dedicaron más bien a conocer lugares, aparentar, hacerse notar, sin preguntarle siquiera cual era su color favorito, él tampoco había indagado mucho de ella, y la mayor parte de los últimos días se basaban en acudir cada uno a su oficina, no se veían más que para almorzar donde hablaban mayormente del plan y su estrategia de ataque y por las noches llegaban cansados, cada uno a dormir a su habitación; a pesar de ello si conocían sus personalidades y aquello que podía hacer detonar sus sentidos; cavilaba estos pensamientos cuando de pronto un pequeño golpecillo en la parte superior de su cabeza la hiso despertar.

- Hola hay alguien ahí?, jajajaja – lo miro ruborizada, sintiéndose descubierta como si hubiera escuchado todo lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos – te fuiste por un momento no es así? – le inquirió mirándola directamente a los ojos acercándose un poco haciendo que el rubor se incrementara – me gustaría saber lo que piensas Rukia siempre creí que eras una mujer muy interesante.

Para ella estas palabras que tan fácilmente soltaba Kaien eran como una cascada de emociones, si antes se encontraba en un remolino de ellas pues ahora la cosa empeoraba aún mas, _mujer_? _interesante_?, y lo más importante se dirigía a ella?; en otras circunstancias, es decir si fuera la Rukia de las primeras clases de tenis, se hubiera sentido como si un cohete la hubiera lanzado al cielo y la tendría flotando en un mar de emociones y sensaciones que por tanto tiempo anhelo sentir, todo era perfecto: el atardecer, el muelle en el que estaban, el océano, el día mismo que habían pasado juntos y sobre todo él a quien idolatro por meses, a quien consideraba perfecto; por qué no se podía sentir en el cielo y más bien parecía que practicaba kayak en una corriente de agua sin rumbo seguro?.

- Te ves linda con esta luz sabes? – le dijo con su irresistible sonrisa mientras gentilmente le proporcionaba una caricia en la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros; en ese momento el cerebro de Rukia dejo de funcionar normalmente y entró en un estado de parálisis por el cual no podría articular palabra, movimiento ni pensamiento coherente siquiera.

Hubiera sido el beso perfecto, el chico perfecto, la cita perfecta de no ser por… se sentía perturbada al percatarse que todo este tiempo el único nombre que rondaba su cabeza había sido el de Ichigo, el corazón le palpitaba fuerte cuando vio los labios de Kaien acercarse peligrosamente a los suyos, deseaba hacer ese beso realidad por tanto tiempo y por fin lograría su cometido; lentamente fue empinándose para acercarse a él, fue entonces cuando todo se volvió confuso. No logro sentir los labios de Kaien ni el calor de su cercanía tal y como había pensado que resultaría, más bien fue como una brisa la que sintió seguida de un sonido como de un golpe cercano a ella; fue entonces que abrió los ojos para percatarse de lo que ocurrió a su alrededor.

No encontró al pelinegro al frente suyo como se suponía, y al voltear se percató que se encontraba en el suelo sobándose la quijada y parado a lado suyo con la piernas separadas, los puños cerrados, respirando agitadamente y con una expresión de odio infinito se encontraba la cepa de toda confusión.

- Qué te pasa engendro acaso te volviste loco de una vez por todas! o es que acaso estas ciego – dijo dificultosamente Kaien mientras trataba de incorporarse.

- No me provoques Kaien o e juro que… – dijo Ichigo respirando agitadamente, en ese momento Kaien se incorporo para enfrentar a su furibundo hermano.

- Qué?! me vas a matar a golpes? Jajaja como siempre demuestras lo impulsivo e infantil que eres Ichigo, eres egoísta y solo piensas en ti sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de tus actos, confías en tu suerte y tus meritos no son suficientes para defender lo que tienes.

- Cállate! Imbécil solo te pedí una cosa para mantener la fiesta en paz y si no pudiste cumplirla atente a las consecuencias – en ese momento Ichigo se abalanzo nuevamente sobre su hermano, esta vez los golpes se descargaban por ambas partes cada uno con más fuerza y desdén que el anterior.

Rukia miraba la escena con desconcierto y miedo a su vez la furia de ambos hermanos era un lado que hasta ahora era desconocido para ella, inclusive Ichigo que si bien lo caracterizaba un mal carácter persistente, mostró un lado irascible ajeno a su conocimiento hasta entonces.

En ese momento llegaron Uryu y Keigo para detener a los hermanos que empezaban a manchar sus puños de la sangre del otro, recibiendo algunos golpes ellos mismos Keigo logro detener a Kaien interponiéndose frente a él y Uryu hizo lo mismo con Ichigo solo que tuvo que utilizar mas fuerza para contenerlo en su afán de dejar medio muerto a su hermano, en ese momento Rukia salió de su estremecimiento retomando el contexto en el que se encontraba ayudando a Uryu rodeo la cintura de Ichigo para hacerlo retroceder.

- Qué crees que haces, ya basta! son hermanos, idiota.

Será mejor que no te aparezcas en un largo tiempo imbécil! – dijo Ichigo relajando un poco las músculos y cediendo de su intención de volver a arremeter contra su hermano.

- Eso va a ser imposible y lo sabes, así que solo toma aire y prepárate para afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, a ver si maduras de una buena vez – terminó diciendo Kaien dándose la vuelta seguido de Keigo; a su vez al escucharlo Ichigo tensó nuevamente los músculos pero no realizo ningún movimiento.

- Será mejor que te lo lleves Rukia, necesita un baño de agua fría a ver si se le quita la rabia y la sangre además.

Ichigo sangraba de un pómulo al igual que de uno de los nudillos de sus manos, en ese momento la furia y desconcierto de Rukia solo le permitieron buscar un taxi para embarcarse ambos rumbo a su departamento, mientras pensaba cómo podía ser posible que dos hermanos se comportaran así, como si hubieran encontrado a su peor enemigo en el mundo, sabía que no llevaban la relación más estrecha de todas, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que podrían atacarse de esa manera.

Todo el trayecto hacia el departamento en el taxi, e incluso en el ascensor, no se miraron ni se dirigieron palabra, al entrar Ichigo se dirigió inmediatamente al baño mientras Rukia sin decir una palabra, se dirigió a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Al salir de la ducha y con solamente una toalla a la cintura, Ichigo observo que Rukia lo esperaba en la sala y sin inmutarse se dirigió al dormitorio. Entonces ella corriendo a alcanzarlo y tomándolo bruscamente de un brazo lo dirigió hacia donde se encontraba previamente para sentarlo en uno de los muebles tomando ella asiento en una silla frente a él. Ichigo suspiró pesadamente.

- No quiero pelear estoy cansado solo quiero dormir – dijo levantándose, pero fue obligado a sentarse nuevamente cuando la pelinegra tomo su mano y apretó la herida haciéndola sangrar nuevamente – aaaauu que te pasa, acaso estas ciega, eso duele – el grito sofocado de Ichigo no promovió respuesta alguna en Rukia quien se limito a no soltar la mano y empezar a curar la herida. El silencio incomodo, lleno de miedo al pelinaranja quien sabía perfectamente que si Rukia gritaba era porque estaba molesta, pero si no lo hacía era porque estaba muy muy, pero peligrosamente molesta. Sin saber que hacer se limito a dejarse curar por su esposa, cuando esta súbitamente se levanto y acercó una mano al rostro de él quien instintivamente realizó una mueca de cómo quien espera recibir un fuerte golpe.

- Qué pasa acaso te duele mucho? – dijo ella mientras tocaba suavemente el pómulo para verificar el estado de aquella otra herida que iba a proceder a curar. Ichigo dejo parcialmente la tensión que sentía trago saliva fuerte y en ese momento se lleno de dudas, acaso no le diría nada?, no le recriminaría sus actos por lo de su hermano?, o es que terminaría esto y correría a hacer lo mismo con Kaien, cumpliendo solamente su deber de esposa actriz y luego realizando lo que su corazón realmente deseaba, este ultimo pensamiento lo abordó lleno de inseguridad y angustia.

- No tienes porque molestarte, mis heridas sanan rápido, además no querrás pasar la tarde jugando el papel de enfermera conmigo – le dijo en tono desanimado mientras retiraba su rostro del contacto de su esposa, esto desencadeno que Rukia no contuviera mas sus emociones y sin importarle nada desencadeno la ira de pensamientos contenidos y hasta entonces apaciguados.

- Eres un desconsiderado!, inútil!, presumido!, se puede saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente cuando haces y dices cosas como estas!, o es que acaso tu cerebro deja de funcionar fuera de la oficina – le decía dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado al terminar su reclamo.

- Aaauuu, y tú por qué me gritas, yo debería ser el que te reclame por todo lo que has hecho ultimadamente, es tu culpa que esto pasara – decía Ichigo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Quéee?!, cómo que mi culpa?, yo no perdí la cordura y empecé a golpear sin motivo alguno a Kaien, y tampoco recuerdo haberte mencionado que lo hicieras, es mas no se supone que deberías estar con Aizen?, cómo nos encontraste?.

- Eso te hubiera gustado verdad?, que los hubiera dejado solos mientras yo me distraía con negocios, pero no les iba a dar el gusto, es lo que Kaien siempre hace, con cada una de sus pretendientes, es la misma rutina, la misma cita "perfecta" y todas caen redonditas ante su estrategia, al igual que tu lo ibas a hacer, pero no dejaría que te atrape a ti.

- Y por qué no?, total es mi vida y nosotros solo somos una farsa no?, o es que hay algo más que no me estás diciendo? – esto último lo dijo sin verdadera intención, más que todo para probar al pelinaranja

- JA!, que tonta eres, claro que no esto solo es un teatro entre tú y yo, y todo esto lo hice por… ahm por…

- Por qué? – inquirió Rukia con mayor énfasis parándose delante de él, como si fuera un abogado acusando un inocente, solo le faltaba poner la habitación a oscuras e iluminarlo con una lámpara directamente.

- Por… po…po…po porque yo si tomo mi papel en serio, - dijo levantándose con nerviosismo y una falsa seguridad en sus palabras – así es, aunque no lo creas yo también quiero que esto termine lo más pronto posible, así que reaccione como lo hubiera hecho cualquier hombre enamorado, no dejaría que Mi mujer se fuera de citas con otro y mucho menos mi hermano, - dijo dando su mayor esfuerzo para que Rukia creyera que todo lo que le decía era genuino – ejem además esto, tal y como lo planee, nos va a beneficiar ya que nuevamente zanja una brecha con nuestras familias y nos deja en un estado de enfrentamiento con ellas, Aizen estaba poniéndose suspicaz respecto al acercamiento que tuvimos con ellas recientemente, no creía que podríamos traicionarlas. – Rukia lo miraba con duda.

- Entonces todo fue parte de un súper ingenioso plan?, tuyo? – dijo la pelinegra quien no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que había escuchado, pero como sabía que no obtendría mejor respuesta se limito a darle el beneficio de la duda.

- JA!, por supuesto de quien más? – afirmo con seguridad Ichigo.

- Muy bien – dijo respirando pesadamente y sentándose – entonces dime genio, como vamos a hacer ahora que cree que te estuve engañando con tu hermano?, crees que Aizen va a aceptar que me aceptes y confíes en mi ciegamente de buenas a primeras?. – Ichigo se sentó nuevamente delante de ella.

- Eso es fácil – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y con un tono más suave – te amo y él lo sabe – esto hiso que a Rukia se le paralizaran todos los nervios de su cuerpo, se le dilataran las pupilas y el corazón latiera descontroladamente – hasta ahora le hemos hecho creer que somos una pareja enamorada y apasionada, además desde donde yo estaba Kaien era el que tomaba la iniciativa en todo momento, jamás vi en ti un acercamiento verdadero, y espero que sus espías tampoco lo hayan visto. Todo eso hace que tengamos beneficios, le diremos que Kaien pretendía recuperar todo acercándose a ti porque siempre estuvo atraído y le dolió que al que eligieras fuera a mí. – la seguridad de sus palabras le daban a Rukia la impresión de que todo lo que decía era verdad y que solo se trataba de una estrategia, lo cual le dio una sensación de contrariedad al respecto, no sabía si estar tranquila por la situación de Aizen que tomaría un mejor ritmo o decepcionada porque ultimadamente todo era parte del show, aunque no comprendió por qué debería sentir algo así.

- Si tienes razón, algunas veces me sorprendes con tus momentos de lucidez Ichigo, muy bien haremos eso, ahora quédate quieto para que termine de curar eso o tendremos que pensar como quitarle la impresión que soy una esposa desconsiderada – le dijo mientras bruscamente acercaba su rostro y volvía a retomar la labor pendiente.

- Rukia?

- Si qué pasa?, no te muevas mucho y avísame si te duele. – respondió la pelinegra concentrada en lo que hacía para finalizar la curación.

- Me gustaría que tuviéramos una cita… - se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y empezaba a esbozar rubor en el rostro – pa… para convencerlos que tu y yo estamos bien, y nuestra relación sigue fuerte, solo eso.

- Claro que solo eso, que mas?, bueno tienes razón, mañana tengo reunión con inversionistas extranjeros pero el fin de semana parece que será tranquilo, podremos pasearnos por lujosos restaurantes si deseas.

- Si bueno, pensare en algo, organizare mi fin de semana también – involuntariamente siempre se perdía en sus ojos haciendo que la chica sin percatarse de ello perdiera la paciencia y lo despertara bruscamente, pero esta vez estaba tardando más de lo normal, parecía que ella también estaba perdida en su inconsciente.

- Será mejor que te vistas y te acuestes ya, parece que vas a tener fiebre, tienes las mejillas rojas – dijo para romper la tensión del momento y evitar ser notada, ya que ella también sentía calor en el rostro.

**Continuara…**

******Feliz día del amor y la amistad queridos lectores(as), gracias por seguirme, este capi demoro por ser mas larguito espero les siga gustando la historia, sus reviews hacen que no desfallezca y pueda continuar gracias a todas(os). Nos vemos en el décimo capitulo de esta historia, cuidense y coman sano jejeje.****  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**" blablabla… persona que habla del otro lado del teléfono**

**Juro solemnemente actualizar cada semana el día puede no ser el mismo pero no demoraré más de siete días en hacerlo.**

***** AVISO: antes de empezar este capítulo quedan advertidos que contiene un poquito de lenguaje fuerte, por algo es categoría "M", y bueno por otras cosas mas, pero por el momento es esto, ya están avisados, espero lo disfruten de todas maneras.**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 10**

"- Me gustaría que tuviéramos una cita para convencerlos que tu y yo estamos bien, y nuestra relación sigue fuerte, organizare mi fin de semana."

* * *

Ichigo tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio, tendría que terminar la reunión si no se acababa en menos de 20 minutos, no le importaba lo que pensaran.

- Qué te pasa Ichigo, estás dando mala impresión a Aizen, no queremos arriesgarnos más - le dijo Uryu quien estaba sentado a su lado, desde hace tiempo habían confirmado que no era el espía que creían, y lo convirtieron en su aliado, ya que contaba con gran parte de información que podría destruir al magnate, y voluntariamente ofreció a Ichigo dársela, además de que innumerables veces, desconociendo el plan secreto, trato de convencer a los Kurosaki de no meterse con Aizen, encontraron que perseguía las mismas intenciones que ellos y seria un aliado poderoso, ya que representaba a una de las familias más adineradas, nunca ocuparon los primeros lugares, pero eran reconocidos en sociedad y aunque por ahora Aizen los dejo en paz, no tardaría en tratar de apropiarse también de su imperio.

Ichigo y Rukia decidieron que le contarían toda la verdad y así formarían un frente de ataque, al inicio los tildo de locos, pero después se puso a disposición para recuperar lo que había sido robado y restaurar una estabilidad económica de Japón.

Finalmente termino la dichosa reunión, era sábado por la mañana e Ichigo salió rápidamente seguido de Uyu quien lo jaló y lo metió a una oficina para hablar en privado.

- Se puede saber que mosca te picó Kurosaki?, primero me hablas de un extraordinario aunque arriesgado plan para recuperar la estabilidad de este país, lo acepto, me arriesgo contigo y ahora te pones en plan de adolescente, arriesgándolo todo?, golpeas a tu hermano, te pones en plan de desgano en las reuniones, dime quieres que nos descubra y nos mate?, porque te advierto que Aizen no dudara en lo más mínimo al respecto.

- Cálmate Uryu, ya le explique lo de mi hermano, y en cuanto a lo de ahora, tengo cosas que hacer eso es todo.

- Si claro que cosas, y que me dijiste?!, necesitamos estar unidos recuerdas? O es que acaso quieres deshacer el trato?

- No claro que no, mira ahora Aizen cree que mi hermano trato de sacar información de Rukia seduciéndola, como ella no mostro signos de interés – esto último lo dijo con un tono de alegría que no paso desapercibido por su compañero - entonces quedaba claro que era una treta que provoco nuevas rencillas entre nosotros y nuevamente alejamos a nuestras familias y estamos dispuestos a seguir con la "traición".

- Si?, y qué hay de Rukia confía en ella también, confía en su matrimonio?

- Por supuesto, es mas ahora mismo vamos a darle una demostración de cuan fuerte sigue nuestra relación – Ichigo se veía muy seguro y feliz con sus palabras arreglando su corbata y su camisa – vamos a ir a una cita y actuaremos lo mas enamorados posible, así que mejor me dejas ir porque me están esperando.

- Espera, te conozco desde hace años Ichigo, la alegría no es un sentimiento que se manifieste frecuentemente en ti, que está pasando y será mejor que seas sincero conmigo o te desentiendes de mi como amigo y como aliado.

- No te enojes Uryu, solo estamos tomándonos el papel más en serio es todo, no te estamos mintiendo ni engañando es tal y como te lo estoy diciendo.

- Solo una pregunta mas y si no eres sincero al respecto entonces se acabo, lo digo en serio.

- Si dime, juro que contestare sinceramente – dijo Ichigo levantando la mano para demostrar que diría la verdad, en toda la conversación había mantenido una relajación y animo poco frecuentes en él, pero que hacían ver como si de un día para el otro su alma se hubiera llenado de luz y la nube negra que parecía tener constantemente sobre su cabeza hubiera desaparecido.

- Ichigo,… te has enamorado de tu esposa?

- Jajaja, pero que tonterías dices pensé que me ibas a hablar de algo más serio jajajaja

- Esto es serio Ichigo, tú sabes que su relación es la base de todo este plan y será mejor que contestes con honestidad.

- Pffff jajajaja ahhh que Uryu, cla..claro que no idiota jajajaja, yo… ehmm ya estaba en..m..rad.. ant..s d.. ca..s..r..m** – dijo entre dientes y volteándola cabeza como para que no le entendiera

- ¿Que tu quéee?!

- Si bueno que tiene de malo, no es como si lo hubiera hecho al propósito, las cosas resultaron así, también me maldije por sentirme así sabes?, para ella solo existía Kaien, y jamás se hubiera fijado en mi, estaba dispuesto a soportar nuevamente una fase de resignación y dolor para olvidar algo por lo que hubiera peleado, generado un conflicto y al final perdido contra el perfecto príncipe Kaien, créeme ya pase por eso varias veces en el pasado y no estaba dispuesto a ser la discordia de mi familia, ya de por si soy la oveja negra para ellos.

- Pero y entonces todo esto, el plan acaso…, ¡¿fue tu idea?!

- No claro que no, yo me encontraba en una etapa de resignación y celos al ver como ella lo miraba como si del cielo se tratara y me ignoraba olimpicamente, lograba aplacar todas mis emociones como siempre que quise algo que él tuviera, - hiso una pausa pensativo suspiro – fue entonces que paso todo esto, el trato me daba una oportunidad única, por qué crees que no acepte de buenas a primeras, desde el inicio sabía los beneficios que tendría mi familia, los empleados de las fabricas, todo… pero no quería hacer eso, tener una ventaja, jugar sucio y tratar de retenerla a mi lado obligándola a quererme no me habría hecho feliz y lo peor es que ella seria infeliz por mi culpa.- suspiro nuevamente como si hubiera sido derrotado.

- Y ahora qué?, por qué cambiaste de opinión con respecto a tu hermano

- No lo sé, es decir antes me gustaba, estaba enamorado, me gusto como era, como se comportaba, la veía desde la distancia, oía todo lo que platicaba con Kaien, es muy inteligente, culta, tiene una personalidad sorprendentemente fuerte y unos ojos bellísimos y unas piernas que llegan hasta su perfescto y redondeado tras…

- Ejem – carraspeo Uryu viendo a donde se estaba desviando la conversación.

- Cuando estaba cerca mío era como un rayo de luz en la tormenta; pero ahora que paso todo esto y todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, no es mucho pero ya no estoy enamorado Uryu, - hiso una pausa y mirándolo a los ojos para hacer notar su sinceridad continuo - yo la amo y no soportaría dejarla ir sin pelear siquiera, ya no puedo estar tranquilo sin su presencia, jamás sentí algo así por nadie ni por nada en el pasado; lo único que quería antes era que fuera feliz, ahora quiero hacerla feliz, a mi lado, conmigo.

- Ahh amigo mío, estas entrando en una batalla incierta, al menos lo de Aizen no parece tan malo ahora que me cuentas esto.

- Eres un idiota insensible sabes?, tratare de que no hayan efectos secundarios, sobre todo para ti a quien considero un verdadero amigo, gracias por escucharme y deséame suerte.

- Mucha suerte Kurosaki, la vas a necesitar en este caso no será suficiente tu ingenio e inteligencia, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, ahora ve y haz que tu esposa se enamore de ti.

* * *

Lo esperaba impaciente, en el restaurante que acordaron, esto sería como otra de las salidas que tenían cuando estaban de "luna de miel", se dejarían ver por la alta sociedad, fingirían frivolidad y exagerarían para hacer que todos noten lo enamorados que estaban. De una manera u otra eso la cansaba como si fuera un arduo trabajo que ya no quería hacer. Finalmente llegó él con un traje informal, Rukia se sorprendió a si misma cuando pensó que le quedaba muy bien, los días de recordar a Kaien cada vez que veía a su hermano quedaron atrás, ahora sabía bien que de seguir con eso se haría daño a sí misma.

- Llegas tarde retrasado, ¿y por qué vienes vestido así?, pensé que cenaríamos aquí, fuiste tú el que decidió el lugar de encuentro.

- Claro que sí pero nunca dije que cenaríamos aquí, vámonos – la tomo de la mano y la saco del restaurante.

- Pe.. pero a donde vamos? – Rukia vestía un traje ceñido entre informal y elegante, aun así parecía sobre recargado comparado a como se había presentado Ichigo

La llevo en una motocicleta que se había prestado de Uryu, al inicio tuvieron una discusión como siempre ya que Rukia se negaba a subir por el vestido, finalmente la convención y puso su chaqueta sobre las piernas solo en caso que su posición se viera comprometida por cualquier motivo. Al inicio dieron un paseo por la playa donde nuevamente tuvieron otra discusión, ya que Rukia se negaba a seguir con esto a no ser que se cambie de ropa; finalmente Ichigo para evitar perder tiempo regresando al departamento la cargó en brazos llevándola hasta la orilla por donde caminaron.

- No entiendo esta cita Ichigo, aquí no hay nadie conocido, además no somos diferentes a cualquier otra pareja, quien notara que estamos aquí?, ¿cuál es el propósito si nadie se da cuenta que estamos juntos?

- Se darán cuenta enana, se de primera mano que a un socio de Aizen le encanta esta playa – le quito los zapatos de la mano y los agarro junto con los suyos, tomo su mano y siguieron caminando.

- Si?, a quién?, como se llama? – pregunto suspicazmente.

- Ehhm eso no es importante, solo sígueme la corriente - parecía que Rukia se había resignado a todo esto hasta que Ichigo tropezó mojando a la pelinegra y debido a su altura arruinó su vestido, debido a esto fueron a una tienda departamental donde buscaron una boutique de damas para cambiar el vestido de Rukia.

Después de probarse cinco vestidos y de tener a Ichigo esperándola con cara de amargado fuera de los vestidores, se decidieron por el segundo, volvió a entrar para colocárselo y salir con el vestido comprado y continuar con su cita "falsa".

- No te atrevas a moverte de aquí hasta que salga – amenazó seriamente Rukia, generalmente ella sabía su tipo de cuerpo y las cosas que le quedarían y las que no, tenía gustos muy definidos, pero esta vez quería vengarse por las sorpresitas que le estaba dando Ichigo.

- Al salir no lo encontró, fue a buscar a la vendedora quien le entrego el vestido mojado que inicialmente usaba en una bolsa y le indicó que – "el señor dijo que estaría esperándola afuera" – salió con ganas de una nueva venganza y apenas cruzó la puerta se encontró con un cono de helado que le era ofrecido por Ichigo, el enojo anterior despareció con este gesto pero no dejo que él se diera cuenta del todo manteniendo un tono serio y suspicaz.

- ¿Quién te dijo que me gustaba el helado sabor a crema de fresas?.- lo encaro parándose de puntillas y con una actitud amenazante, todavía quería asustarlo un poco siquiera.

- Q… queeé?, ¿por qué haces preguntas tontas?, lo adivine eso es todo es un sabor muy rico y popular entre las chicas sabes – Rukia lo miraba con sospecha- mira vamos por acá – la dirigió, dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un pasillo a cuyo lado derecho unos pasos mas allá estaba la tienda más grande de Chappis que había visto, emocionada corrió y entro a la tienda.

- Mira Ichigo!, no es lindo, es el conejito mas hermooso – abrazando a un peluche que saco de la estantería y lo jalo de la mano para que él también entrara.

- Rayos pero que tonta idea, en que mal momento se me ocurrió voltear por aquí – decía Ichigo con una mueca de enfado, pero cuando ella lo dejo de ver esbozo una leve sonrisa de lado.

- Después de estar una hora en aquella tienda y recolectar todos los suvenires que le hacían falta a su colección Ichigo prácticamente la arrastro fuera de la tienda departamental, le dijo que irían a un lugar que seguramente le iba a gustar mucho mas; Rukia lo miró con un atisbo de duda pero decidió hacer lo que él le pedía. Salieron y se encontraron con una feria local en la cual había una rueda de la fortuna, a la cual Ichigo logro que entraran, ambos se subieron y cuando empezó el movimiento y empezaron a ascender al ver por su lado el panorama Rukia suspiro.

- Me fascina la ciudad de Tokio, tiene un encanto particular – suspiro con alegría.

- Si, lo sé, es hermosa, la combinación de tradicional y moderno le da un toque de atractivo espectacular – Ichigo miraba apaciblemente el horizonte y a su vez a ella mientras seguían ascendiendo

- En eso Rukia súbitamente volteó y lo tomó por la solapa de su camisa para encararlo con una expresión de ira en el rostro.

- ¿Que has dicho cretino?, lo sabes?, que sabes?!

- A que te refieres , acaso ¿te volviste loca? suéltame enana desquiciada bipolar has perdido el juicio?

- Dime tarado, como sabes todo esto!, no es coincidencia, llevamos casados poco más de dos meses, apenas nos vemos a diario y aun así conoces todos mis gustos, mis preferencias, lo que pensaba incluso antes de casarnos – en eso un pánico invadió la expresión de la pelinegra – ahhh leíste mi diario no es así?, dímelo! – apretó mas su agarre y produzco una leve sensación de ahogo en el muchacho.

- Qué?!Claro que no!, además ni siquiera sabía que levabas un diario, pensé que eso se dejaba con las barbies y las coletas a los 16 años.

- No me tomes el pelo ni me insultes idiota – intensifico nuevamente su agarre - seguro lo encontraste por casualidad y lo leíste, coincidencias como estas son imposibles de duplicar con casualidades como tú lo hiciste – lo miro intensamente – habla!, o hablas o te boto por la borda Ichigo Kurosaki – Ichigo sabía que ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente, pero de su determinación no estaba tan seguro, decirle que había leído su diario aunque fuera una mentira lo condenaba antes de salvarlo, así que opto por simplemente decirle la verdad, después de todo ya se encontraba furiosa y él no tenía nada que perder ya le había quedado claro que Rukia no cambiaria sus sentimientos por más tiempo que pasaran juntos; suspiro y haciendo que lentamente ella suelte su agarre tomándole de la mano dijo pesadamente.

- Solo… lo sé – suspiro nuevamente sin verla a los ojos.

- Eso no es una respuesta lógica!, háblame y dime la verdad o lo lamentaras de veras. – la miro directamente a los ojos, haciendo que ella sintiera un ligero calor en las mejillas.

- Ahhhrg. Solo preste atención si?, mientras tu caminabas por delante con Kaien las veces que nos íbamos juntos hablando tonterías, yoo… - suspiro nuevamente – yo tomaba atención a esas tonterías, es por eso que se lo que te gusta y lo que no, es todo.

Rukia no pudo decirle nada mas, estaba sorprendida y se limito a sentarse a su lado y observar el paisaje, había muchas dudas en su cabeza como para querer resolverlas en ese momento, decidió que disfrutaría lo que quedaba del día; una vez que bajaron pasaron la tarde sin tocar el tema, al final del se quedaron viendo los fuegos artificiales y volvieron a la moto para regresar a casa. Estaban terminando de subir cuando se vieron rodeados por cinco hombres.

- Pero que tenemos acá?, mira que linda conejita y su zanahoria jajajaja – dijo un hombre robusto con cicatrices en la cara.

- También están volando en un lindo vehículo ves?– dijo otro hombre en tono de burla acercándose por detrás.

- No queremos problemas, llévensela y déjenos en paz. – dijo Ichigo bajando de la moto con Rukia y poniéndola detrás suyo para protegerla.

- Pero si solo queremos ser amigos, ¿qué no podemos mezclarnos con gente como ustedes? – dijo el primer hombre – oye Yama-Bro que no los hemos visto antes? – grito dirigiéndose a un tercer hombre que veía a Rukia de pies a cabeza enfocándose en sus piernas.

- Si claro son los hijitos de papá que andan saliendo en los periódicos constantemente, pero que hacen por estos lados, pensé que les gustaban cosas más finas, ehh muñeca? – se acerco mas a Rukia quitándole el peluche que llevaba en la mano y haciendo que soltara la bolsa con el vestido sobresaltada.

- Déjala!, no te atrevas a tocarla!, tomen lo que quieran y váyanse de una buena vez. – Ichigo empezaba a sentir que esto no terminaría nada bien anteriormente había tenido enfrentamientos con más de un oponente, así que el miedo no provenía del problema que enfrentaría sino del hecho que Rukia se encontrara en peligro.

- Muy bien muchachos, vamos a obedecer lo que el señorito dice, tomen la moto, las bolsas, la billetera y … mmmm pues no se mi noche todavía no es lo suficientemente divertida con eso, necesito algo más placentero, ahhh si ya se llévense a la mujer! – en ese momento arremetió contra Ichigo quien atinó a esquivar los golpes ya que fue atacado por tres de ellos, los otros dos trataban de subir a Rukia a la motocicleta en la que huirían sin mucho éxito; a pesar de ser pequeña era ágil y lograba escabullirse y golpear partes sensibles que le ganaban tiempo para escapar y tomar ventaja sobre sus oponentes, logro noquear a uno con una roca que encontró en el suelo, pero se vio acorralada por el otro de quien hábilmente escapo y a quien golpeó con una tapa del bote de basura provocando un escándalo que llamó la atención de dos policías que se encontraban en ronda a la vuelta de la esquina.

Entre tanto Ichigo intentaba disuadir a golpes a sus atacantes, al primero noqueo de un solo golpe pero los que quedaban eran mucho más fuertes y robustos, hubiera sido más fácil si no se encontrara preocupado por ella a quien veía cada oportunidad que tenía para asegurarse que estuviera bien todavía. Cuando se escuchó el ruido los dos atacantes aún de pie supieron que el juego se había acabado, pero sentían furia al saber que entre cinco habían perdido contra un hombre y una pequeña mujer, Yama-Bro dejo de agredir a Ichigo y a pesar de tener una costilla fracturada tomó a Rukia, quien estaba distraída con su ultimo atacante, y la inmovilizó pasando un brazo por su cuello y tocando la parte anterior de su abdomen con la otra mano, bajándola para tocar su entrepierna. Debido a esto el pelinaranja se distrajo tratando de arremeter contra él, esto fue aprovechado por el primer hombre quien saco una navaja del bolsillo amenazó a Ichigo.

- No te muevas o te mato aquí mismo, pretencioso hijo de puta – Ichigo lo miró y su instinto de supervivencia se hiso cero al escuchar los quejidos de su esposa, sin importarle nada intentó acudir a ella.

- Ichigo no! – fue lo último que escuchó de la voz de Rukia antes de sentir un dolor punzante en la espalda y que todo se volviera confuso y borroso.

**Continuara…**

**Si, bueno no soy muy buena para describir escenas de acción pero se hace lo que se puede, espero les haya gustado y no me odien tanto por el final jejeje solo tengo un poquito de maldad para dejarlas con la duda, ¿matare a Ichigo? mmm... no lo se eso sería realmente dramático ¿no? mmm... ;)**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios aunque sea lo último que haga en el día y aunque se me sequen los ojos y me sangren los dedos seguiré actualizando, gracias por seguirme, nos leemos la proxima semana.**

**Y para los que no entendieron **yo… ehmm ya estaba enamorado antes de casarme**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 11**

- Ichigo no! – fue lo último que escuchó de la voz de Rukia antes de sentir un dolor punzante en la espalda y que todo se volviera borroso.

Despertó con un dolor agudo en el costado derecho, al abrir los ojos la habitación era brillante, le tomo unos segundos ubicarse y recordar lo que había pasado; a su lado se encontraba una enfermera que manipulaba el suero que tenia conectado. Noto que estaba rodeado de tubos y conecciones medicas que lo confundían aún mas.

- Esto le hará sentir mejor – dijo con una sonrisa – me alegra que haya despertado, es una persona muy fuerte sabe?.

- S..señorita que paso?, en que hospital me encuentro, desde cuando estoy aqui – dijo Ichigo con dificultad.

- Mmm parece que necesita adaptarse todavia, no se preocupe, se encuentra en buenas manos fue atendido por la doctora Unohana, actualmente su condición es estable no tiene que preocuparse o le hará recaer, lleva aquí un par de días bueno sin contar la noche que fue traído por emergencia.

- Un.. p.. par de días?, que paso con los demás como esta Rukia – se empezaba a ver una desesperación en su tono de voz, ademas sentía el dolor punzante en la espalda y una leve falta de aire, la enfermera intentó calmarlo.

- No se altere o le hará daño, llamaré a su adorable esposa, ha estado aquí permanentemente, espero que ahora que ha despertado y se encuentra mejor pueda ocuparse un poco de ella misma – dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras tropezando salió a buscar a Rukia. Ichigo levantó una ceja al ver esta reacción y se preguntó si la enfermera habría dicho la verdad y Rukia se había preocupado tanto por él como dijo, de todas maneras el saber que se encontraba a salvo le tranquilizaba mucho.

Sintió como se abrió la puerta nuevamente y escuchaba voces, hasta el momento todo era muy confuso y sus sentidos parecían permanecer adormilados todavía.

- Muchas gracias Hanataro no estaré más de 30 minutos solo lo necesario – escuchó la voz de Rukia tras la cortina, esto hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco al verla nuevamente, tenia ojeras y estaba un poco pálida, al verlo notó como sus ojos brillaban como si se llenaran de lágrimas contenidas, se acercó a su lado y tomó su teléfono marcando un número, sin mirarlo dijo inmutablemente – tu familia está muy preocupada es indispensable que hables con ellos primero – le pasó el teléfono colocándoselo al oído. Ichigo tenía tantas dudas que quería aclarar pero se limito a hacer lo que le ordenaba su esposa, después de un tono escucho que alguien contestaba por el auricular.

- Alo?

- Ichigoooooooooo!, - escuchó el grito efusivo de su padre al otro lado del teléfono se podía oír todo lo que decía sin necesidad de tener el teléfono cerca, así que Rukia aparto un poco el aparato para evitar que su padre le provocara una ruptura de tímpano además de todo lo que ya había pasado – hijo mío como estaaas!

- Bi… bien papá, puedes bajar la voz un poco

- Eres una roca hijo mío, igual a mí, pero eres insensible como puedes pedirme algo así cuando no puedo estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitas, estoy sufriendo solo hijo, no le pudimos decir nada a tu madre ni a tus hermanas, sobrevive hijo, se fuerte, tienes que salir adelante para poder darme muchos nietos oíste!

- Ya basta papá todo el hospital te oyó – dijo sonrojado al saber que Rukia oía toda la conversación.

- Te amo hijo! Haremos todo lo posible para que no te falte nada, Kaien es el único que me consuela de este dolor tan grande, recupérate pronto engendro mioooo! – en ese momento Ichigo tomo el teléfono por sí mismo y terminó la conversación.

- Dicen que eres casi un milagro para la ciencia, que no pareces humano – decía Rukia mientras se le quebraba la voz – cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado, acaso no te importa tu vida?

- Dime, estas bien, que pasó después que me desmaye, dime la verdad – decía sin darle importancia a la preocupación de su esposa quien dificultosamente contenía su llanto.

- ¿Que te desmayaste?, esto fue mas que un desmayo!, te apuñalaron por la espelda y te hirieron tan profundamente que un pulmón sufrió una ruptura los doctores dicen que por eso perdiste el conocimiento.

- Rukia, - respiró nuevamente sintiendo un punzante dolor que fue evidente en su rostro, Rukia se calmó y tras un suspiro le contó calmaamente.

- Llegaron dos policías justo cuando caíste inconsciente, lograron apresar al que te apuñalo y a los tres que estaban en el piso pero uno de ellos escapó, te trajeron aquí … y … - las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas – dijeron dijeron que tal vez no sobrevivirías, dijeron … - no pudo continuar el llanto se hacía más intenso e intentó recobrar la calma.

- Pero ¿y tú? ¿Que paso contigo, no te hicieron daño?, ¿fuiste atendida también verdad?.

- ¿Yo?.. , - estaba desconcertada por la actitud de este hombre - yo solo tenía unos cuantos moretones eso es todo, Hanataro consiguió una crema para que me la aplique mientras esperaba que despiertes

- ¿Hanataro?, así llamaste a la señorita que me atendió hace un momento ¿que ese no es nombre de varón?

- ¿Pero qué?... claro que es nombre de varón idiota eso es porque no es una señorita, es un muchacho muy habilidoso que te atendió muy bien – las cosas estaban dejando el tono serio para retornar el curso normal que identificaba su relación la cual por ahora, no podía ser definida por ninguno de los dos.- será mejor que me vaya, regresare más tarde ahora que despertaste y tu condición mejoro te pasaran a un ambiente de menor vigilancia, allí podre estar más tiempo contigo hasta que te den de alta y podamos regresar - le dijo mientras soltaba su mano, que inconscientemente sostuvo todo el tiempo, y se disponía a salir.

- Espera, prometeme que estarás bien, se nota que no te has preocupado por tu salud, debes comer descansar, yo me recuperaré – le dijo Ichigo apretando su mano antes de que pueda soltar su agarre; Rukia lo miro con ternura y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, Ichigo se recuperaba rápidamente para sorpresa del staff de médicos que lo atendían, sobre todo después que despertó y Rukia pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado. Entre tanto supieron que el hombre que logró escapar estuvo implicado en varios delitos, dentro de los cuales se logró identificar su relación con Aizen, Uryu logro establecer que al detenerlo, se le otorgara beneficios si declaraba en su contra, lo cual implicaba un gran avance para el plan. Ichigo sabía que todo esto estaba tomando ritmo y que terminaría más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

Fue dado de alta y finalmente llegaron al departamento, al entrar Rukia se dirigió a la cocina para hacer calentar un poco de agua para el té, fue detenida por Ichigo.

- No te preocupes yo lo hago, además debes estar cansada por todo esto, dormir en el hospital como compañía no es nada cómodo y lo sé, te lo debo

- ¿Que dices idiota?, estas en recuperación, no puedes retomar las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, además yo me quedaba por mi voluntad, no porque tú me lo exigieras.

- Si lo sé pero déjame hacer esto por ti, después de todo somos... ehhh... somos buenos amigos no?, compañeros, nos cuidamos el uno al otro... ehh colegas. – en eso la curiosidad acumulada en Rukia desde aquel día no pudo se contenida por más tiempo.

- Ven acá siéntate, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que aclarar esto de una buena vez y ahora que ya te recuperaste es un buen momento. – Ichigo la siguió con temor a lo que vendría, dentro del hospital le dijo muchas cosas, dentro de las cuales dejo entrever que para el significaba mucho, pero todo lo cubría con un "somos amigos, los amigos se cuidan el uno al otro, buscan su felicidad".

- ¿Por qué?, -empezó diciendo Rukia seriamente mientras se sentaba delante suyo para encararlo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos - ¿por qué lo haces?, no es como dices siempre, los amigos no se fijan tanto en lo que al otro le gusta o disgusta al otro, los amigos buscan conocerse entre sí, nunca me preguntaste cuales eran mis gustos, y yo entendí que era porque no te interesaba, así que nunca pregunte los tuyos, pero de buenas a primeras me sales con que ahora ¿eres un experto en mi?, parece como si me conocieras de toda la vida, ¿por qué?,- Ichigo empezaba a sudar, iba abrir la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra – ahh y esta la otra cosa los compañeros no se arriesgan como tú lo hiciste por mí, si hubieras racionalizado un poco las cosas y te hubieras quedado quieto, habrías visto como los policías estaban en camino a ayudarnos, en lugar de eso impulsivamente saltaste a defenderme; dime de una vez que es lo que pasa.

- No pasa nada Rukia es que simplemente soy así eso es todo

- No Ichigo, he pasado el tiempo suficiente contigo como para saber que tienes límites, lo que haces no lo harías por Uryu ni por Keigo o sí? ¿Ellos también son tus amigos no?, - Ichigo se quedo en silencio y esquivo su mirada, no quería soltarle todo tan bruscamente, pero Rukia le exigía respuestas - háblame por favor, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

- No puedo

- No puedes qué, ¿decirme la verdad?, me estas asustando y no sé qué hacer para ayudarte, si no me hablas tu entonces dejare de hablarte yo, obviamente confundí las cosas y creí que querías ser mi amigo, pero solo buscas sacarme información quien sabe para qué fines de tu familia – Rukia se volteo dispuesta a marcharse de la habitación, el se adelantó la tomo por la muñeca y la hiso voltearse.

- Siéntate por favor – se sentaron nuevamente uno frente al otro, él tenía la mirada gacha, suspiro y la miro por fin a los ojos - Yoo.. quiero que me des una oportunidad, - hiso una pausa breve nuevamente, ella lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras - la oportunidad de ganarte; - en ese momento su corazón se aceleró y la invadieron sentimientos que hacían girar su cabeza con miles de pensamientos que no la dejaban comprender a lo que él se refería.

- Tu... sabes que estás casado conmigo, no es así? – recopilo sus sentidos y pregunto irónicamente acercando sus manos a las de él, no entendía a que se refería, quizas era una secuela del accidente; él esbozo una sonrisa exhalando un poco de de aire ante la irónica pregunta y tomando gentilmente casi en un roce sus manos.

- Siempre fui comparado, medido y monitoreado a su lado, Kaien era el referente a lo que debía ser y aspirar, pero me di cuenta que vivir a su sombra no me iba a hacer feliz así que decidí dejar que él tuviera todo cuanto quisiera sin rencillas ni competencias, de todas maneras mi destino ya había sido dispuesto desde el momento en que nací y el ya ocupaba el primer lugar en mi familia; nunca quise nada de lo que él tuviera o deseara poseer me hice a la idea que yo era diferente y viviría con lo poco o mucho que estuviera a mi disposición, no le envidié nada hasta ahora; por primera vez quise lo que él, como siempre y sin ningún esfuerzo consiguió … - tomo aire hiso una pausa nuevamente y mirándola a los ojos intensifico su mirada – te quiero a ti Rukia, quiero tu corazón y ocupar plenamente mi lugar en él, no darle cabida a nadie más y llenar tu alma de ilusión, ilusión por verme, por besarme, por amarme – ella trago saliva e inspiro fuertemente sorprendida y algo abochornada, - estar casado contigo no significa nada si no me perteneces... tal y como yo te pertenezco a ti – por un momento dudo y sintió temor de exponer su alma de esa manera, pero cobro fuerzas y continuo – dame la oportunidad de ganar tu corazón, tal y como tú eres dueña del mío y con el puedes hacer lo que te plazca , solo te pido una oportunidad – se acerco más a su rostro casi sintiendo el calor de su aliento y su piel

En ese momento su cabeza era una maraña de sentimientos y pensamientos que no podía coordinar, juraba que en cualquier momento el vecino tocaría la puerta para reclamar por el ruido que su corazón hacia al latir tan fuerte y tan rápido en esos momentos, lo único que el poco juicio que aun poseía y tomando aire atino a decir un simple y seco

- I..chi…go - dijo casi en un susurro, acortó la distancia entre ellos, el modo en que la miraba la hacía moverse casi sin control, siempre fue así, desde aquel primer beso, lentamente se hiso esclava de aquellos ojos y sin darse cuenta accedió sin más esfuerzo a aquello que anhelaba y que secretamente se negó sentir.

Se acercaron un poco mas casi sintiendo el roce de los labios de él cuando en ese momento golpearon la puerta, Rukia no lo podía creer, en verdad habían escuchado los latidos de su corazón?. Se separaron con decepción por el momento que fue interrumpido; Ichigo se separo de ella y se incorporo para atender el llamado. Mientras ella desgastada por la avalancha de sentimientos que en ese momento la rodeaban y que aparentemente no la dejarían pronto se deslizo por el sillón en el cual estaba sentada.

Era el que traía la cena, se limitaron a comer, sin hablar mucho, las cosas se habían tornado diferentes, Rukia se había quedado como flotando en el espacio no sabía si retomar la conversación y aclarar sus sentimientos hacia él o continuar como si nada hubiera pasado; será que esa era la mejor manera?, lo haría sentir mas cómodo o por el contrario le daría a entender que ella no quería nada de él en ese aspecto?; entonces fue cuando todo lo que pensaba se revirtió a ella; paso la noche despierta pensando que es lo que debería haberle dicho, le debió haber dado una oportunidad?, debió haber retomado la conversación, por qué Ichigo creía que contra Kaien no hubiera tenido oportunidad?, tendría razón?.

A la mañana siguiente ayudo a Ichigo a colocarse los vendajes y a vestirse para ir a la oficina, a pesar que le insistió en que se quede ya que ella había logrado manejar todo adecuadamente, Ichigo permanecía empecinado en encargarse de eso lo más pronto posible para no perder lo que hasta ahora habían avanzado con Aizen.

Ella actuaba con normalidad frente a él, pero internamente era una maraña de preguntas que no habían podido ser resueltas con una conversación con la almohada; se encontraba mirando taciturnamente por la ventana de su oficina, pensaba que él era una criatura extraña podía llegar a ser tan imposiblemente impulsivo, torpe, despreciable y estúpido unas veces; y otras sorprendentemente tierno, bondadoso, gracioso, hacerla sentir como si fueran el centro del universo.

La postura que se decidió tener frente a él desde que lo conoció se derrumbaba ante sus ojos cuando se percataba de que en ocasiones, inconscientemente se había quedado observándolo como si de su película favorita se tratara, cuando se sentía extrañamente pequeña las veces que él se iba de su lado aunque sea a trabajar a la oficina de alado, siempre considero el trabajo como prioridad para ser feliz, es decir toda su educación se basaba en eso, pero entonces ¿por qué ahora ansiaba los almuerzos cuando entraba por la puerta a buscarla? o ¿cómo fue que aquellos fines de semana que al iniciar su matrimonio pensaba que serian un martirio atravesar con una persona que no conocía y que parecía ser muy seria; de pronto se convirtieron en la ilusión de pasar momentos agradables? aunque lo que hicieran no siempre era lo que ella quería, pasar las horas al lado de su marido era sencillo y agradable.

Se encontraba mirando al cielo tratando de descifrar porque todo con respecto a su esposo se había convertido en una oleada de sentimientos que no le dejaban ni un momento de paz, unas veces subían y otras caían, la convertían en un volcán de emociones cada vez que se acercaba a ella, algunas veces sentía que era poseída por algo mas y si se dejaba llevar no respondería de sus actos, jamás se habría sentido al borde de perder el control de sus emociones. Paso sin percatarse de odiarlo a quererlo, a anhelarlo, a sentir celos de cada mujer que atrapaba observándolo o hablarle coquetamente.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la ventana, estaba confirmado, en ese momento certifico para sí misma que no tenía sentido justificar todas sus emociones con motivos lógico-racionales que expliquen porque toda su entereza moral había sido derrumbada con la sonrisa de Ichigo, simplemente se había enamorado perdidamente de él, no era simplemente aquellos dos meses que habían pasado juntos de los cuales en total era una semana la que se podrían juntar en días que no peleaban o discutían por cosas simples sin sentido; fue al parecer desde el primer momento que lo vio en aquella cancha de tenis, aquel momento que congeniaron sus fuertes personalidades y del cual no se percato por las circunstancias que lo rodearon; la presencia de Kaien, las circunstancias de convertirse en la esposa perfecta para el hombre perfecto, la educación que había recibido, incluso fue instruida en cómo debería ser el hombre que debería buscar y al otro extremo de todas esas instrucciones se encontraba Ichigo quien echaba por la borda todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora.

El haberlo visto de otra manera en esos momentos hubiera significado empezar un viaje imposible nadando contracorriente y enfrentando una serie de obstáculos entre ellos, a sí misma y su manera de ver el mundo en esos momentos. Ahora todo era diferente, el destino había impuesto sus hábiles artimañas para hacerla caer en sus redes y juntarla con el hombre que la complementaba en todo sentido. Quería salir a buscarlo y gritarle que no tenía que hacer nada para ganar su corazón porque siempre fue él, el verdadero dueño, deseaba poder dejarse llevar y perder el razonamiento para besarlo en cuanto lo viera, abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca, tanto que le dieran la seguridad de nunca perderlo; pero no podría simplemente cambiar de un día al otro como si lo hubiera estado ocultando todo este tiempo, su orgullo no lo permitiría, aunque se lo estuvo ocultando de sí misma y ahora que se dio cuenta se encontraba en un predicamento; como decirle a Ichigo que jamás querría divorciarse?.

Debía pensar en el rol que iba a actuar esta vez, ya estaba acostumbrada a interpretar papeles impuestos por la sociedad, su hermano, su entorno, pero esta vez debía interpretarse a sí misma haciéndole creer a Ichigo que cada día se derretía un poco mas con lo que él hacía y en un plazo razonable confesarle que finalmente logro sacar a Kaien de su mente y ocupaba sin lugar a dudas aquel puesto que tanto ansiaba en su corazón. Todo se complicaba al pensar en la caótica personalidad del muchacho y como para algunas cosas parecía ser muy hábil y para otras pasaba desapercibido, debía proporcionarle la dosis justa de signos que hicieran que el note que finalmente y por sus propios méritos habría logrado conquistarla, además conociéndolo el haber logrado aquella hazaña no le caería nada mal a su ego.

Eso era lo que haría, estaba decidida a poner en marcha el plan "juego de seducción programada", con lo organizada y manipuladora que era no habría problemas en ganarlo y hacerle creer que él fue quien maniobro todo desde un inicio. Tomo aire profundamente y se dio ánimos a sí misma y salió en busca del pelinaranja, el primer paso sería fingir un perfecto rol de enfermera y acudir a él solo para saber cómo se encontraba, conociéndolo le diría que todo andaba bien, es entonces cuando tomaría iniciativa y revisaría su herida, en ese momento le confesaría que cuidar de él fue algo que la hiso sentir valiosa y que le agradecía el dejarla hacerlo; poco a poco dejaría entrever pequeños detalles por los cuales él pensaría que tomo ventaja y gano su corazón.

El plan estaba listo, la jugadora lista, tomo aire profundamente antes de abrir la perilla y se dijo a sí misma – _que empiece la función_ – salió de su oficina y vio que la de Ichigo se encontraba abierta al entrar no encontró a nadie; sintió una leve molestia al respecto, después de todo lo que planeó el idiota la haría replantear algo improvisado súbitamente? – _vaya tonto_ – seguramente volvería pronto así que decidió avisarte a su inútil secretaria que los documentos en su oficina estaban listos para ser enviados; al acudir a la recepción vio que ella tampoco se encontraba en su puesto – _pero que pedazo de ociosa, donde estará esta buena para nada_ – en ese momento un pensamiento cruzó su mente como una lanza, haciendo que se estrujara su corazón y su cerebro al mismo tiempo, - _estarán juntos_ – una mezcla de pánico y odio se apodero de ella.

Haciendo gala de la entereza emocional que había sido inculcada por Byakuya, decidió deshacerse de las sospechas, sin pruebas no había motivo para enojarse de esa manera; estaba a punto de regresar a su oficina pero algo la detuvo y la hiso acercarse a sector donde se encontraban las fotocopiadoras e impresoras; al entrar se encontró con el motivo justificado para su enojo; vio como la secretaria de quinta que tenían se encontraba levantando la camisa de Ichigo quien estaba acorralado entre la máquina de copiar y el cuerpo resbaloso de Nell.

- Ejem...! – se paró en el dintel de la puerta y carraspeo audiblemente – Nelliel cuando hagas tiempo de tus actividades extracurriculares lleva los documentos que están sobre mi escritorio – dijo con notable enojo y dió media vuelta rápidamente para evitar ser condenada por cometer asesinato doble.

- Rukia solo estabamos…– escucho la voz de Ichigo.

_Como se atreve a mencionar mi nombre el muy … - _pensaba se volvió hacia ellos y sin dejarlo terminar le interrumpió – si te sientes tan bien deberías haber acudido a la reunión que están teniendo con Aizen, en lugar de hacer que Uryu te lo reporte todo como si fuera un teléfono malogrado!.

- Es la máquina de copias señora Kurosaki, está muy mal deberíamos mandarl a arregl… - Nell se calló cuando Rukia volteó y le dirigió una mirada de odio infinito. Se acerco a la susodicha máquina y la enchufo a la corriente.

- No pienso gastar presupuesto para que alguien venga a enchufar los aparatos, tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aprender a hacerlo Nelliel; haz lo que te dije con los documentos y cierra mi oficina, almorzare con unos clientes – dicho esto salió, e Ichigo detrás de ella.

- No me dijiste de ninguna cena con clientes

- Eso es porque estas sumamente ocupado Ichigo – le dijo con la voz más dulce y aguda de su repertorio la cual hiso que el pelinaranja sintiera escalofríos y quisiera taparle la boca inmediatamente.

- A qué viene eso!, es molesto deja de hacerlo, deberías decirme al menos que clientes son, sábes que es importante que vaya contigo. – Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada nuevamente.

- No entiendo que es lo que es tan molesto Ichigooo, - decía con la misma vocecita – me iré a almorzar ahora, será mejor que veas la manera de regresar al departamento porque no estaré disponible hasta la noche – para esto último utilizo su voz normal con un tono más severo y entro al ascensor el cual se cerró sin dejar que el pelinaranja pudiera protestar por nada.

* * *

Se encontraba almorzando rameen en el último piso del departamento mientras miraba el atardecer; se maldecía a si misma por no haber dormido bien por pensar en tonterías, como pudo dejarse llevar, no tenía que actuar de ninguna manera, solo pasar por alto lo que le dijo Ichigo ya que todo era mentira, si estuviera tan encantado con ella no estaría toqueteando a la estúpida secretaria; hiso un pequeño berrinche y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar inesperadamente, no sabía si venían con sabor a ira o a dolor; tuvo que esperar hasta por lo menos las 8 de la noche en la azotea para que Ichigo no se percatara que le había mentido y que en realidad no tuvo ningún almuerzo con clientes y mucho menos que se prolongó. Sentía frio ya era hora de bajar, lo único que debía hacer era ignorarlo y meterse a la cama, entró en el departamento con la misma actitud digna que la caracterizaba, sin dejar ver sus emociones y con la cabeza en alto, ni siquiera saludó al pelinaranja.

- ¿Como estuvo la cena, gastaste mucho?, al menos eso habrás conservado del plan que teníamos ya que decidiste dejarme de lado – fue lo primero que escucho al entrar. Ichigo quien se encontraba sirviendo una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ella se limito a pasar por su lado y entrar a su habitación. ahora todo era diferente, las cosas habían cambiado totalmente y solo quería que terminara el dolor y la confusión.

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado, esta semana fue inspiradora gracias al manga que estuvo muy bueno. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana ya casi llegamos a la docena siii!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, felizmente porque si fueran míos seria un manga muy aburrido pues estarían constantemente encerrados en su habitación jejeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos (****blablabla**** énfasis en la palabra o frase****)**

**'**_**Pensamientos**_**'**

**NEGOCIO DE MATRIMONIO**

**CAPITULO 12**

A pesar del frio y el cansancio con el que llegó se limito a pasar por su lado y entrar a su habitación; después de unos momentos oyó que tocaron la puerta de su habitación, no quería verlo ni hablar con él, se sentía herida pero el orgullo no la dejaba demostrarlo, ¿por qué entonces le había dicho todo eso el día anterior?, ¿le mintió?, ¿quiso probarla?; cualquier respuesta dolía y quemaba, sobre todo ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía. Tocaron nuevamente.

- ¿Me dirás por lo menos como te fue en la cena?

- Me fue bien, ahora déjame descansar. – se recostó de lado, sentía que las lagrimas querrían asomarse en cualquier momento y no las podría parar.

- Pues a mí me fue muy mal por cierto, después de que te fuiste Uryu vino a reportarme todo lo de la reunión, - el pelinaranja insistía en hablarle detras de la puerta, _¿que no entendió la indirecta?_, _que tan bruto puede_ ser - al parecer Aizen no quiere verme más hice tanta cólera que se me soltaron unos cuantos puntos y empecé a sangrar, no lo noté hasta cuando llegué pero ya le puse un poco de algodón y con eso bastará – inmediatamente Rukia salió a ver como estaba.

- ¡Eres un inconsciente, como se te ocurre que con un poco de algodón vas a cerrar una herida tan grave!, tenemos que ir al hospital inmediatamente – al abrir la puerta lo encontró perfectamente bien parado con una manta en la mano y la taza de chocolate caliente en la otra.

- Me alegra que aun te importe al menos mi salud – le sonrió al ver cómo salía con una expresión inquietada buscando en él rastros de sangre, por lo que le había dicho – ¿puedo pasar? – Rukia suspiró y se hiso a un lado para que entre, quería ver cuál era la condición de su herida; al ingresar le puso la manta sobre la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, estaba caliente como si la hubiera preparado.

- Primero tenemos que ver como estas, déjame observar tu herida – Ichigo se levanto la camiseta de dormir que llevaba, estaba con la misma gasa que cuando salió del hospital sin un rastro de sangre en ella; se sentó sobre la cama y le ofreció la taza de chocolate; ella aun con la manta en la cabeza en forma de capucha se sentó a su lado sobre la cama – ¿me mentiste no es así? – tomo la taza y le lanzó el peluche de león en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye!, aun estoy convaleciente, - dijo mientras se sobaba el lugar de impacto fingiendo que aquello causó algun efecto en él.

- ¿Como puedes ser tan despreciable Ichigo, si estas tan convaleciente entonces deberías dejar de seducir a la secretaria en la oficina! – le decía con odio mientras tomaba su chocolate, sentía tanto frio que no pudo negarse a ninguno de los gestos del pelinaranja.

- Jajajaja, ¿por eso estas tan molesta?, Nell solo quería revisar como estaba mi herida, me dijo que las máquinas no funcionaban adecuadamente y al intentar revisarlas sentí una punzada, fue cuando insistió en ver si no sangraba.

- Pues no recuerdo haberla contratado para que sea enfermera – decía aún enojada, dejando la taza de chocolate sobre su mesa de noche.

- Jajajaaja,- se reía, con esa sonrisa que podía derretir glaciares, con esa aquella que la obligaba a darse por vencida ante lo que él pidiera – pero que tonterías dices ella solo intentaba ser amable, pequeña tonta, deberías darle una oportunidad – Rukia se paró enojada.

- Ush, ¿no lo entiendes verdad?, ¡nunca lo entenderás! eres demasiado primitivo - le lanzo un almohadón y salió de la habitación encerrándose en el baño, se sentía frustrada, que más quería que hiciera, que le diga: "_Ichigo si esa zorra se vuelve a acercar a ti sacará mi AK47 porque estoy celosa",_ definitivamente las sutilezas no funcionaban con él; respiraba agitadamente se deslizo detrás de la puerta sentándose con las rodillas junto a su pecho dispuesta a dejar rodar las saladas lágrimas que ya no podía contener. Ichigo salió detrás de ella cuando escucho que azotó la puerta. Toco un par de veces.

- Rukia, - tocó la puerta de manera sutil y suspiro audiblemente al solo escuchar silencio – si no me lo dices jamás lo entenderé, - silencio - ¿que es lo que quieres de mi, como puedo hacerte sentir menos enojada? – volvió a tocar y al obtener la misma respuesta apoyo su cabeza en la puerta y hablando mas suavemente dijo - como puedo volver a verte sonreír.

- Rukia abrió la puerta del baño después de un momento de silencio, salió al pasillo, tenía la cabeza baja y al mirarlo a los ojos los tenía llorosos, aun no decía palabra, solo suspiro audiblemente, él dio dos pasos hacia atrás, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

- Rukia?, estas bie…

No alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, en un instante ella se abalanzo, colgándose de su cuello reclamo aquello que no se atrevía a exigir como suyo con palabras, atrapo los labios de Ichigo en un dulce contacto que rápidamente se intensificó, cuando el pelinaranja salió de su sorpresa y le devolvió el gesto tomándola a su vez por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, en ese momento la devoción con que reclamaba sus besos pareció no ser suficiente, se separaron por un momento respirando agitadamente y se miraron a los ojos, antes de que él pudiera decir nada ella volvió a atrapar sus labios esta vez introduciendo su lengua para saborear y disfrutar plenamente lo que había anhelado tener desde que fue invitada a degustar aquel adictivo dulce el día de su boda.

Tratando de no romper la unión Ichigo la llevo de vuelta a su habitación y la recostó en la cama colocándose a su vez encima de ella, continuaban el intenso beso, Rukia empezó a emitir gemidos que en un inicio eran mínimamente audibles y que con las caricias de su esposo se intensificaban, ella le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda, revolvía su pelo y lo enredaba entre sus dedos, mientras que el tocaba todo su cuerpo, su cintura, sus pechos, sus piernas su trasero; el momento empezaba a tomar intensidad y calor cuando sintieron el sonido del celular de Ichigo, era el tono que colocó específicamente para detectar las llamadas de Aizen.

Ambos sabían que era imprescindible que contestara, y la decepción no se hiso esperar, lentamente terminaron aquel intenso contacto con una mirada profunda. Ichigo se levanto y tomo el celular saliendo y dejando la puerta abierta, ella escuchaba solo las frases que decía Ichigo, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un gran gato encerrado.

- Sí, bueno Aizen mi esposa y yo intentamos tener un bebe así que ya te imaginaras que estaba haciendo…/..…- ¿es imprescindible que sea tan pronto? - ….. /….- no claro que entiendo la prioridad del asunto….

Rukia dejo de escuchar, sabía que esa conversación lo mantendría ocupado por largo tiempo, prefirió cerrar la puerta y dejarse llevar por el cansancio, antes de recostarse tomo el peluche de león del suelo y lo abrazó fuertemente, entrando al mundo de los sueños.

En los días siguientes actuaban como siempre, solo que había una pequeña diferencia, eran mucho más frecuentes los sonrojos y en lugar de fingir que estaban enamorados pues simplemente tenían que demostrarlo, en ocasiones Rukia era sorprendida con un inesperado beso de su esposo que dependiendo de donde se encontraran podía ir de un sutil roce a un enorme desplegué de profundidad y pasión; se encontraban esperando en la clínica para que a Ichigo le retiraran los puntos de la herida y con eso finiquitar el tratamiento.

- Por fin voy a poder moverme como yo quiero – dijo estirándose

- Para que quieres moverte mas, que tantas actividades planeas hacer.

- Tu sabes, retomar mi rutina de gimnasio, volver a jugar tenis, y … mmm no se otras cosas contigo – le decía con una mirada oscura, Rukia seguía esperando una respuesta más concreta que la que estaba recibiendo.

Finalmente salieron de la clínica, Ichigo se sentía adolorido no sabía que el retiro de puntos iba a doler más que la puñalada que recibió, al menos quedo inconsciente.

- Jajajaja en el fondo eres un gran bebe no es así? Jajajaja - reía Rukia mientras caminaba a su lado

- No te burles enana, auch – dijo sobándose la zona adolorida – esto no es gracioso, donde dejaste los analgésicos que nos recetaron antes.

- Pues ya se acabaron, esos eran para cuando la herida estaba fresca, jajaja jajajaja, espera espera – se paro delante de él para detenerlo le levantó la camisa para ver la cicatriz que quedaba.

- Que haces aun me duele – Rukia paso gentilmente sus dedos por la cicatriz y le dio un gentil beso, esto hiso que una oleada de escalofríos recorriera el cuerpo de Ichigo.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, esta cicatriz significa mucho – ambos se quedaron sonriendo, y terminaron el momento con un suave pero profundo beso.

Fueron encontrados por Uryu quien se paro delante de ellos en su automóvil.

- Oigan par de tortolos dejen de perder el tiempo, necesitamos actuar ahora mismo, vámonos. – ambos subieron en el asiento trasero.

- ¿Que pasa Uryu?

- Todo está a punto de estallar, creo que esta batalla acabará pronto, gracias a ustedes Kurosaki, Aizen acaba de ser enjuiciado por la empresa que respaldaron en Kioto, hace un par de horas fue arrestado y no le queda otra alternativa que acudir al juicio, debemos actuar rápido para imputarlo por mas cargos hacer declaraciones y encerrar de una vez por todas a ese malnacido.

- Eso es fantástico Uryu – dijo Rukia emocionada, pero luego vio a Ichigo y tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. – estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – dijo tomándole la mano, el solo se limito a esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Aquel día se convirtió en una carnicería de acciones para recopilar toda información, de acontecimientos y documentos relevantes incluyendo el ataque que sufrieron aquella noche, fue tomado como evidencia tanto en la corte como en los diferentes ministerios; terminaron cansadísimos al final, debieron no solo correr de un lado a otro con la documentación, sino que también debían permanecer de incógnitos hasta que el verdadero juicio se llevara a cabo; al final Uryu como celebración del avance los invitó a tomar unas copas que Ichigo bebió rápidamente como si se tratara de un oasis que encontró en el desierto de aquel día, que desde un inicio se convirtió en el mas estresante y cansado hasta ahora; definitivamente necesitaba relajarse.

Al final fueron llevados por Uryu al departamento, aunque Ichigo conservaba la cordura y podía mantenerse de pie sin problemas gracias a que fue contenido por el juicioso de su amigo y su esposa, se sentía particularmente más alegre e imprudente. Entraron al ascensor y sin dejar que Rukia pueda realizar ningun otro movimiento la acorraló en una esquina para devorarla a besos, que conforme subía aquella máquina, el contacto también subía de temperatura, fue Ichigo quien presiono el botón, sin tomar mucho en cuenta si se trataba del correcto o no; cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas y se separaron a oir el sonido de la campanilla se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en la azotea.

- Ups – dijo Ichigo divertido – creo que nos robaron hasta las paredes.

- Que gracioso idiota, - de pronto escucho un sonido en el cielo y salió corriendo del ascensor - ¡mira Ichigo! fuegos artificiales – miraba el espectáculo en el cielo mientras el pelinaranja se acercaba por detrás la tomaba por la cintura y le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola sentir que subia como aquellas luces en el cielo oscuro.

- ¿Te encantan las cosas altas verdad? – en eso, la pelinegra, recordó aquella vez que ceno y paso horas en la azotea, haciendo creer a Ichigo que había cenado con unos clientes, no podía creer que había sido tan comprensivo y le había demostrado tanta confianza al no indagar mas acerca del tema e interogarla con detalles de aquella "cena", decidió que seria bueno si le contase la verdad de aquel dia y no tener ningun secreto con él.

- Ichigo, - dijo como un gemido separándose de él y enfrentándolo cara a cara – tengo que contarte algo; aquel dia que me enoje contigo en la oficina y te dije que iría a cenar con unos clientes pues... – miraba hacia el suelo – no fue verdad, lo que paso es que me sentí frustrada por lo de Nell y bueno la verdad es que pase la tarde aquí en la azotea y cene rameen.- Ichigo se abalanzo nuevamente a besarla, esta vez descendió hacia su cuello transmitiéndole nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones.

- Lo se, te vi cuando llegue de la oficina, tienes la peligrosa costumbre de acercarte mucho al borde – decía mientras seguía con sus caricias y besos, pero fue empujado y detenido por la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Lo sabias todo este tiempo?!

- Si, bueno por eso te prepare una taza de chocolate y quella manta

- ¡No cambies de tema, como pudiste no decírmelo!

- Oye que te pasa fuiste tu la que mintió desde el inicio no?, incluso cuando te pregunté dijiste que todo había salido bien

- ¡Y si sabias todo por qué me lo preguntaste!, ¿tratabas de ponerme a prueba o algo así? – Rukia sonaba verdaderamente molesta, e Ichigo sabía que tendría que esperar un poco más para que dejen de fingir y convertirse verdaderamente en marido y mujer.

- No claro que no, pero no iba a decirte que te ví aquí sola y disculparme por algo que no había hecho, como querías

- Ahora me cambias de tema, bueno pues si quieres hablar de eso no estoy dispuesta a participar, es simplemente indignante – Rukia se dio media vuelta y cruzo los brazos

- Pero de que hablas ahora, ¡que es indignante!

- Pues eso, que me compares con ella, con "Nell" – estaba empezando a perder la cordura de la pura cólera y por la ingesa de alcohol que previamente habían tenido, decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de ese lugar y alejarse del pelinaranja.

- ¡Queeeee!, cuando hice eso – observó como se dirigió al ascensor antes que pudiera terminar y se cerraron las puertas – oye Rukiaa!.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias por seguirme leyendo y sus comentarios, el proximo capítulo será otra justificación del por qué categorice este fic como "M" espero no fallarles. Ahh por cierto, ¡Feliz día de la mujer! a todas las entusiastas lectoras de esta humilde aportación literaria del mundo Ichiruki.**


End file.
